Des sombres nuits de Daguefilante et des chaleurs de Lenclume
by Altenos
Summary: Quel que soit le bord de la baie d'Illiaque, la nuit est toujours propice aux secrets et aux conspirations; aussi bien pour les amants que pour les assassins. Courte fanfiction se déroulant une vingtaine d'années avant le jeu Skyrim. Elle servira de prologue à une fanfic plus longue se déroulant en même temps que les évènements du jeu Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici ma toute première fanfiction jamais publiée.** **Je l'ai remaniée de nombreuses fois au cours des derniers mois et j'espère l'avoir rendu compréhensible et lisible.** **N'hésitez pas à me souligner mes erreurs quelles qu'elles soient ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer, notamment sur la longueur des phrases.** **J'ai fait de mon mieux pour supprimer les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas fait relire la version finale, j'espère ne pas vous en avoir laisser trop ;)** **Ah ou et désolé pour la longueur du chapitre. Je me rends bien compte que ça va être atrocement long à lire pour vous mais bon, je pars 3 semaines ( par peur des commentaires peut-être ) et je ne voulais pas couper le chapitre en deux. Je préfère avoir des remarques sur le OS entier à mon retour.** **Bref, merci d'avoir ne serait-ce que cliquer sur cette fanfic et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :) ( enfin j'espère )**

Les pleurs du bébé raisonnaient à travers les grandes salles du manoir bréton. Les cris suraigus se répercutant sur les murs de pierre et, à travers le grand hall, se dispersant dans les moindres recoins de la demeure.

Loin d'être totalement discordants et dérangeants, ils étaient assez agréables, du moins dans la limite du raisonnable, aux oreilles de Keerava, la nourrice argonienne. Elle était depuis longtemps au service du couple de sorciers qui dormaient dans la chambre parentale, d'abord comme intendante puis comme nourrice après la naissance de l'enfant. « Nourrice et pas femme de chambre » pensa-t-elle amusée en se levant pour aller s'occuper de la petite qui ne dormait plus, à quelques chambres de là. En traversant rapidement la galerie qui donnait sur le vaste hall, elle repensa aux railleries auxquelles elles devraient faire face lorsqu'elle se rendrait au marché des alchimistes le lendemain. Elle avait tourné et retourner le problème, elle n'y voyait pas de solutions autres que de laisser le temps filer. En effet, la réédition des deux livres grivois intitulés « La Femme de Chambre argonienne » sur les ébats d'une servante argonienne et son maitre avait ramené cette figure populaire au gout du jour. Les argoniennes, servantes de surcroit, étaient forcées de supporter leur lot de moqueries plus ou moins paillardes lorsqu'elles passaient dans un lieu public ou près de citoyens trop éméchés. « Les écailles ne sont pourtant pas l'accoutrement favori des prostituées » songea Keerava en fronçant les sourcils « Quoique je me demande si elles en ont un » se fit elle sourire. Poussant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, Keerava fut accueillie par un cri perçant et des pleurs innombrables à vous fendre le cœur. D'un seul élan, elle s'élança vers le berceau et en sortit la fillette trempée de larmes, autant pour éviter de réveiller les parents que pour la serrer fort contre elle.

« Aïcha, soleil de mes jours » murmura-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde avant de bercer l'enfant tendrement en la pressant contre sa maigre poitrine. Cessant lentement de pleurer, la petite ouvrit ses grands yeux et sourit finalement à sa nourrice en laissant échapper un petit rire. Avec un large sourire qui révéla ses multiples dents longues et blanches, Keerava emmena Aïcha hors de sa chambre et descendit lentement le grand escalier. Arrivée sur les marches du milieu, elle s'arrêta et contempla la salle qui semblait, d'ici, presque à taille humaine. En effet, c'était une salle extrêmement haute, mais bien plus haute que large ou longue. La lumière rentrait par une vaste rosace qui teintait le sol de vagues roses pale et vert tendre des tons très doux dans la lueur d'argent de l'astre lunaire. Keerava soupira et laissa ses yeux suivre paresseusement les courbes harmonieuses des reflets du vitrail sur le sol. Lentement, ils atteignirent la luisante rosace puis remontèrent plus haut jusque dans les sommets de la bâtisse. Ils glissèrent le long des porte-étendards colorés et des emblèmes gravés des maisons nobles de Haute-Roche. Enfin ils se posèrent sur les massifs engrenages dwemmers encastrés dans la muraille, très loin au-dessus de la foule. Aux rares personnes qui les remarquaient et qui cherchaient à en savoir plus, on expliquait la présence des engrenages comme une excentricité des sorciers. On faisait croire qu'ils avaient fait sertir les lourds éléments mécaniques en souvenir de leurs recherches conjointes sur les dwemmers. En réalité il n'y avait pas eu de recherches plus poussées que la lecture des ouvrages de référence sur la race disparue et les engrenages étaient tout sauf une excentricité. Ils permettaient d'activer un réseau de pièges dans tout le bâtiment grâce à un mélange de mécanique naine et de magie brétonne et ce sur le modèle des anciennes ruines elfiques; avec quelques améliorations bien entendu. Lorsqu'on est opposé publiquement au Talmor, il n'y a pas de petites précautions.

Néanmoins, depuis leur installation une décennie plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais servi. Chaque année, lorsque les Bellamont allaient vérifier le fonctionnement des mécaniques, les niveaux d'huile épaisse restaient inchangés, figés dans une perpétuelle immobilité. La première année, la peur avait empêché Keerava de trouver le sommeil, ses somnolences troublées par le bruit de rouages fantômes. Ensuite, Keerava s'était renseignée sur le système de défense et son fonctionnement et avait fait des maintenances mensuelles. Après tant d'années, elle doutait que les engrenages se mettent en marche le moment venu mais elle ne craignait rien pour autant. Il n'y avait eu qu'une poignée de tentatives d'assassinat sur toute une décennie et toutes avaient étés prévues et empêchées bien avant l'heure. Pour l'argonienne, les rouages n'étaient plus aujourd'hui que des gardiens silencieux, aussi inoffensifs que massifs qui participaient à la sérénité des habitants de la demeure leurs roues dentées luisant d'un éclat terne sous la charpente.

Keerava adorait ces heures du cœur de la nuit où, seule avec Aïcha, elle parcourait la demeure sereine et enfin calme après toutes les agitations de la journée. Tout était différent la nuit. Pas de nobles et de mages pressés dans les bureaux, pas de quémandeurs enragés ou désespérés voir même les deux à la fois et c'étaient eux les pires qui attendent dans le hall. Pas de livraisons incessantes pour assurer l'intendance de toute la demeure, pas de domestiques courant partout, que ce soit à la vue de tous ou dans les couloirs secrets, pour tout préparer, lustrer et nettoyer. La nuit, le royaume grouillant et agité bâti par les sorciers Ancus et Isabeau Bellamont laissait place à celui d'Aïcha et Keerava, calme et onirique dans les rayons de la lune. La nuit, les antichambres et les corridors du pouvoir de Daguefilante ne raisonnaient plus du crissement des plumes sur les parchemins mais seulement du frottement d'un pas solitaire et d'un babillement enfantin.

Descendant les dernières marches, Keerava tourna à droite et, arrivant à l'extrémité du grand hall, descendit le petit escalier qui menait aux cuisines de l'entresol. Désertes à cette heure, leur silence n'était troublé que par les barbotements d'un chaudron sur les braises de l'âtre que Keerava s'empressa de décrocher afin de placer la carafe de lait à tiédir. Pour occuper la petite et l'empêcher de hurler, la nourrice lui tendit un bout de chiffon immaculé et la laissa s'amuser avec quelques instants durant lesquels elle inspecta le contenu du chaudron. Keerava le huma, remua et huma encore avant de se résoudre à en boire une gorgée, du bout des lèvres. Au moment où elle sentit le contact de la louche sur ses lèvres, elle l'éloigna et la replongea dans la mixture avant de s'agenouiller et de prononcer une courte bénédiction aux Hists, divinités végétales de sa terre natale, le Maraisnoir. Enfin prête, elle avala une gorgée et attendit anxieusement les effets secondaires, peu confiante en sa préparation, mais ne sentit qu'un léger frisson revigorant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ravie, elle en versa au fond du biberon d'Aïcha et ajouta le lait avant d'en reprendre un peu à son tour oui, Keerava était alchimiste.

* * *

Callant la petite en son sein, Keerava lui tendit le biberon de céramique et lui fit téter les premières gorgées avant de la laisser continuer seule puis, soutenant l'enfant d'un bras, elle poussa la porte de la réserve de l'autre. Prudemment, elle descendit les marches glissantes avant d'atteindre la cave fraiche et remplie de denrées diverses. Sans hésiter un instant, elle alluma la lanterne accrochée au mur avec une chandelle à moitié fondue laissée là puis la décrocha et s'orienta à travers les étalages. « Une nouvelle expédition nocturne mon cœur » susurra-t-elle d'une voix sifflante au bébé tétant contre elle. Ses pas la menèrent d'eux même à l'étagère qu'elle cherchait et elle accrocha au clou qu'elle avait enfoncé là la lanterne avant de plonger sa main sous la paille des œufs frais. Elle en retira une fiole contenant un liquide variant entre le gris et le bleu pale. « Eh non ma chérie » dit Keerava a Aïcha « Encore un mythe d'apothicaire, les potions de respiration aquatique ne changent pas de couleurs si elles sont à proximité des œufs. Ça ne fait qu'une expérience non concluante de plus, je pense qu'on peut oublier de la plonger dans une infusion de givreboises. Ces petites baies sont hors de prix de toute façon. Je préviendrai cet arrogant elfe demain qu'il s'est trompé mais avec toute la courtoisie du monde bien entendu. ». Aïcha répondit à sa nourrice par un charmant petit rire qui fit pétiller ses grands yeux avant de montrer des signes évidents de fatigue. « Le sérum de nourrice fait effet mon cœur à ton réveil tu auras magnifiquement bien dormi et par les Hists ton rhume sera parti ! » Lui embrassant le front, Keerava récupéra sa lanterne et remonta l'escalier pour rejoindre les cuisines. Elle souffla sur la bougie et poussa la porte massive, se glissant dans l'éclat argenté de la lune qui filtrait par les lucarnes de l'entresol.

A peine avait-elle fermée doucement la porte qu'Aïcha dormait profondément. La posant sur le plan de travail Keerava récupéra le biberon et s'approcha a pas silencieux de la cuve pour le nettoyer. Sous la fenêtre, l'eau scintillait comme du métal liquide, captivant les yeux de la nourrice jusqu'à ce que le passage d'une ombre devant la lucarne mette fin à l'enchantement. Keerava releva la tête mais ne parvint pas à déceler le moindre mouvement derrière la vitre épaisse pourtant quelque chose était passé elle en était sure. Au moment où elle se frotta les yeux se convainquant d'avoir rêvé et prête à invoquer la vieillesse deux ombres passèrent à nouveau devant la fenêtre mais s'arrêtèrent deux lucarnes plus loin obstruant la lumière de la lune. Un frisson glacé descendit le long de l'échine de l'argonienne jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Etreinte par un profond sentiment de danger et d'insécurité, elle reposa la faïence doucement en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit avec l'eau de la cuve avant de reculer dans l'ombre et de prendre la petite dans ses bras. A peine eut-elle le temps de ressentir la chaleur d'Aïcha contre elle que des bottes s'arrêtaient tout le long de la demeure plongeant les cuisines dans une pénombre malsaine. Dans la cuve l'eau ne brillait plus. Les dernières braises de l'âtre si réconfortantes il y a peu étaient maintenant à l'agonie et grésillaient dans un dernier espoir d'être ravivées. Soudain une flammèche vive s'éleva de la buche carbonisée envoyant dans la nuit une lueur d'un orange extrêmement puissant, le feu se refléta sur tous les cuivres de la cuisine et jusque dans les yeux apeurés de la nourrice. Puis ce fut la nuit.

* * *

Dans la lumière de la lune, la troupe attendait devant le manoir que l'attaque soit ordonnée. Malandrins, bandits, hors-la-loi et scélérats en tous genres attendaient sans un mot dans le froid devant la bâtisse. D'autres patrouillaient dans les sombres ruelles alentours pour empêcher quiconque de découvrir leurs manigances. Justement, Ruran revenait des rues avoisinantes et avait signifié aux veilleurs de se rassembler. Il souriait d'avance à l'idée du bon repas et de la jolie fille que ce boulot lui payerait. Triturant son amulette de Mara, il compta les hommes sur la placette face à la demeure et y ajouta ceux qu'il venait de rameuter dans une grossière addition. Le nombre qu'il trouva lui plut et il s'avança souriant sur la placette « Aussi puissants que soient ces mages, leur demeure ne tiendra jamais face à 60 hommes … »

Néanmoins ce n'était pas ces à peu près 60 hommes qu'il fallait craindre le plus. Les pauvres hères engagés à la hâte se tenaient à une distance terrifiée et plus que respectable du noyau dur, de l'escadron central qui discutait à voix basse juste devant les portes. L'un de ceux-là revint bientôt pour annoncer que des tireurs avaient bien étés postés dans le quartier des canaux. Ils empêcheraient quiconque de fuir par là et d'échapper au massacre qui se préparait. Lorsque le regard d'Auriel fut complètement détourné de la terre, le noyau dur s'agita et fit vérifier tout leur dispositif une dernière fois. Puis ils s'agenouillèrent tous comme un seul homme et prièrent chacun leurs daedras de leur accorder puissance, sauvagerie, domination ou d'autres faveurs obscurs venues des tréfonds d'Oblivion.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent les yeux remplis d'une glaciale détermination, Ruran comprit que le sang coulerait cette nuit, quel que soit le prix à payer et quel que soit la faction qui perdrait des membres. Ne souriant plus il pria pour ne pas être compté parmi les pertes et embrassa avec ferveur son symbole de Mara. Résigné, il se dirigea vers les portes massives, les yeux tournés vers le sol et barbotant une vague prière. Il fut bousculé par un des assassins et se rendit compte qu'il était l'un des seuls à s'être avancés au-delà de la limite raisonnable. En effet, la majorité des autres bandits n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Il vit tous les yeux le scruter avec intérêt et il sentit une serre glaciale enserrer son cœur. Une voix autoritaire s'éleva des rangs des assassins « Ceux qui se sont avancés, rejoignez le quartier des canaux au pas de course. ». Ravi d'échapper au regard des tueurs, il se détourna et suivit l'homme qui les avait appelé. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la ruelle menant au quartier des canaux, il observa l'assassin qui s'était écarté du groupe. Celui-ci s'arrêta face à l'une des lucarnes, « Pourquoi cette lucarne en particulier? ». Ruran n'eut pas même le temps de se le demander qu'une botte clouté fracassait la vitre et le silence de la nuit du même coup.

* * *

Keerava dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. Et encore, elle avait retenu son cri in-extremis. Depuis que le feu s'était éteint, elle s'était recroquevillée avec Aïcha le plus loin possible des lucarnes, dans l'obscurité du fond de la cuisine. Et elle avait eu raison. Lorsque la lucarne avait éclatée au-dessus de la cuve, son cœur avait failli lâcher. Celui qui avait fait ça ne pouvait avoir que de mauvaises intentions.

Néanmoins, cette première violence la tira de la torpeur morbide qui l'enchainait au sol. Toujours sans bouger mais avec une extrême concentration elle tenta de déceler un signe prouvant que le brise-lucarne s'était éloigné. D'eux même, ses yeux se fermèrent pour laisser toute la place à son ouïe. Un infime crissement de verre lui fit rouvrir les paupières. Un frisson de terreur lui traversa tout le corps. Tant de discrétion depuis de longues minutes et d'un coup un éclat de violence et de terreur. Seul un assassin bien trop expérimenté pouvait faire ça. Seul un assassin ou un daedra et dans les deux cas, la situation était tout aussi catastrophique. Néanmoins il n'était plus là, elle en était certaine. Prenant la petite contre elle, elle traversa la cuisine d'autant plus silencieusement que des pas de plus en plus nombreux approchaient de la porte. Ne se rapprochant jamais des lucarnes elle évitait au maximum les raies de lumière aux sols. Arrivée dans le hall, elle paniqua. De l'autre côté des portes elle entendait distinctement des voix nombreuses et le chuintement des épées qu'on dégaine. Son instinct voulait qu'elle se rue vers l'escalier pour prévenir les parents à l'étage mais quelque chose la retint. Elle avait fait une promesse à Isabeau quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle était devenue nourrice. Elle avait promis de ne pas se battre et de tout faire pour mettre Aïcha à l'abri. Il fallait que l'enfant s'en sorte coute que coute, c'était là le plus cher vœu des mages. Keerava resta quelques instants à tergiverser baignée par la lumière de la rosace avant de courir à l'opposé de la cuisine dans les quartiers des domestiques. L'idée lui était venue comme ça, toute seule. Arrivée là, elle déposa Aïcha dans les bras d'une statue de Mara implorante, suppliant silencieusement la déesse maternelle de protéger l'enfant. Keerava poussa ensuite la porte du dortoir pour réveiller les domestiques. Elle le trouva aux deux tiers vides, le personnel étant réduit pendant la basse saison ou chaque noble de Haute-Roche rejoint son domaine. Réveillant les quelques dormeurs, elle se rua sur le râtelier et en extirpa les quelques masses accrochées. Ils ne défendraient pas le manoir avec cette ferraille. Ils allaient devoir activer les pièges. La panique revint bien plus forte.

* * *

Dehors, Ruran jubilait. Il était affecté au quartier des canaux ! Ses chances de mourir étaient tellement faibles qu'il en aurait gueulé si on ne leur avait pas intimé le silence. Et même sur l'ordre d'un Divin il n'aurait pas osé désobéir aux assassins. Il n'avait qu'à attendre à son poste et vérifier que personne ne s'échappe du manoir. C'était tellement simple ! Il avait de grandes chances de ne rencontrer personne de toute la nuit et si quelqu'un s'enfuyait ce serait sans doute une soubrette terrorisée qu'il maitriserait sans peine. Si elle ne criait pas trop, il pourrait même s'arranger pour obtenir quelques faveurs en échanges de sa vie, du moins en échange de la fausse promesse qu'elle vivrait et qu'elle goberait si elle était un peu crédule. Il atteignit son poste et observa les alentours. Il était dans une ruelle qui démarrait un peu à côté de la place sur pilotis et qui courrait jusqu'à l'embarcadère d'où l'on apercevait les lumières des bouges de Daguefilante, sur l'autre rive. Il s'accouda à une rambarde et regarda l'eau lécher les piliers de bois soutenant la rue. De là, il apercevait un bout de la Grand' Place sur pilotis. Sur le toit d'une des maisons, il vit la silhouette de l'archer noir, occupé à faire les cent pas. C'était littéralement terrifiant. Ruran porta inconsciemment la main à son amulette en pensant aux pauvres dormeurs qui avaient un ange de mort au-dessus de leurs têtes, silencieux comme un chat sur leur toiture. D'un geste de la main il éloigna le mauvais œil.

* * *

Keerava sortit et se précipita sur la tenture face au dortoir des domestiques. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aïcha dans les bras de la statue et se sentit un instant coupable de la laisser seule. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et, saisissant le tissu, elle mit à jour un passage secret. Elle agrippa l'échelle et se mit à grimper le plus vite possible. L'échelle arrivait derrière une reproduction de la même tenture dans les quartiers des hauts-domestiques, ceux directement au service des maitres de maison. Deux étages plus haut cependant… A peine arrivée au tiers des barreaux, Keerava entendit un choc sourd puis un terrible tremblement ébranla toute la maison. Elle monta à toute vitesse les barreaux de l'échelle avec une ardeur redoublée, priant pour qu'aucun ne se brise. Elle devait donner l'alerte l'assaut était lancé ! Rien ni personne n'exauça ses prières. Quelques barreaux à peine en dessous de la sortie, celui qu'elle tenait craqua et elle partit par le fond. De toutes ses forces elle essaya d'agripper la pierre dure derrière l'échelle mais ses ongles, se brisant nets, ne parvinrent qu'à creuser de cruels sillons sans trouver aucune prise. Brusquement, un barreau soutint ses pieds et ne se brisa pas, stoppant net sa chute. Avec un horrible bruit, sa cheville supporta tout son poids et s'arqua dans un angle douloureux. Keerava laissa échapper un cri rauque de douleur qui se répercuta de façon terrifiante dans le boyau vertical, comme une pensée malsaine dans l'esprit de Sheogorath. D'un ample mouvement, l'argonienne agrippa le barreau suivant celui qui s'était brisé et se tracta jusqu'en haut par un ultime effort de ses bras. A bout de souffle et tremblante de douleur, elle ne prit sa respiration que pour se ruer le long du couloir et débouler dans le salon des hauts-domestiques arrachant presque la tenture. Elle ne put retenir un sonore soupir de soulagement en voyant la domesticité restante levée et presque armée. Le majordome en chef était aussi agité qu'elle, sortant des armes d'un coffre et les tendant à sa troupe. Encore hébétée, Keerava n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait, entendant juste sa voix clair et autoritaire qu'il tirait de son sang à moitié elfe résonner dans la petite salle. Infatigable, la voix monta encore pour couvrir le son des chocs répétés contre les portes. Une fois les serviteurs envoyés aux quatre coins de la demeure, il releva Keerava tremblante et, d'un mouvement de tête, lui intima de se ruer dans son laboratoire. Il lui saisit le poignet et plaça dans sa paume un large couteau dwemmer rougeâtre « Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi. Protégez l'enfant à n'importe quel prix, je m'occupe des pièges et des Bellamont. En espérant vous revoir Keerava.» conclut-il avant de s'éloigner prestement. Abasourdie, Keerava regarda le couteau dans sa paume avant de refermer ses doigts écailleux sur la poignée, effleurant du bout des ongles les mots gravés : _Un couteau pour une vie_. Il lui avait donné son arme porte-bonheur une relique dwemmer que lui avait offert le maitre lui-même. En relevant les yeux elle espéra croiser le regard du demi-elfe pour obtenir des explications. Elle volait qu'on la rassure et qu'on lui dise que la maison tiendrait, qu'ils survivraient tous et que les dispositifs magiques écarteraient les assaillants. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui confie des dagues pour se défendre dans une fuite périlleuse qui la pousserait à abandonner ses amis et son logis. Néanmoins, elle avait boité piteusement et elle était déjà dans son laboratoire… En quelques instants elle attacha une ceinture de fioles de poison a sa taille et remplit sa besace de potions diverses. Elle finit ses préparatifs en glissant une bourse, sa propre dague, et deux stylets à sa ceinture avant de passer un mince plastron de cuir par-dessus sa robe. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne boite plus. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa cheville arquée et frémit de dégout. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil ses potions mais rien ne serait assez rapide pour détendre et anesthésier muscles et tendons afin qu'elle se remette la cheville en place. Mal à l'aise, elle s'agenouilla, souleva sa robe et, tendant sa paume, y fit jaillir un orbe de douce lumière dorée. Plaquant la main contre sa chair, elle se concentra et laissa se diffuser la magie curative. Elle sentit les muscles et jusqu'aux moindres vaisseaux réagir à la magie de guérison en se tordant, bougeant tous à la fois. Kerava manqua de vomir et se força à respirer par grands coups dieux qu'elle détestait faire usage de la magie ! Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans les sorts, surtout ceux qui prétendaient être aussi efficace que les potions ! Mais ils étaient plus rapides à faire effet… et malgré les sensations désagréables pour un connaisseur en anatomie, ils diffusaient à la fin une sensation de bien-être qui contentait la majorité des mages. Il est vrai qu'en cas de blessure grave, sentir ses nerfs s'agiter n'était pas une préoccupation première. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du laboratoire, hésitant à s'appuyer sur son pied droit, une violente explosion secoua le bâtiment. Agrippée au mur, Keerava respira une forte odeur de soufre qui la fit suffoquer. Une soubrette fondit en larmes près de la porte mais l'argonienne ne se soucia pas d'elle. Un cliquetis inconnu emplit le bâtiment et, avec une joie profonde, Keerava vit les engrenages se mettre en marche au milieu des jets de vapeur.

* * *

Une explosion retentit et une fumée ocre s'éleva au-dessus du manoir. Accroché à la rambarde, Ruran regarda le nuage coloré monter et s'enrouler autour de la haute flèche tel un dragon paresseux. Gaiement, il imagina la horde franchir les portes et saccager la demeure, égorgeant les habitants. D'une minute à l'autre il s'attendait à voir s'élever les flammes de leur victoire. Cependant, une minute passa, suivi de plusieurs autres et aucun feu ne vint éclairer la nuit. Pire, à travers les volets des maisons, les lueurs mouvantes des bougies indiquait le réveil des habitants. A l'extrémité de son champ de vision, l'archer noir, accroupi à l'extrémité de son toit, fixait la fumée brune. Comme un oiseau de proie, l'assassin resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une se porte s'ouvre, laissant filtrer la lumière orange d'une torche sur toute la place. Alors seulement, il pivota sur lui-même et observa les habitants se regrouper. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils devenaient plus nombreux, les petits groupes terrifiés s'éloignaient des porteurs de torches et emplissaient la place, formant une foule importante. Se redressant, l'assassin observa la populace comme s'il venait de la remarquer, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et d'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se reportèrent sur le manoir dans un concert de cris. Pas de fumée épaisse cette fois, juste un grand brut et bientôt la lueur des flammes. La foule n'était plus soudée. Ce n'était pas encore la panique mais la cohésion du voisinage n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Derrière lui, venant d'une porte close, Ruran entendit des pas et un cliquetis de clés. Dégainant sa dague il la planta de toutes ses forces dans le bois de la porte, juste au-dessus de la serrure. Un cri de terreur retentit dans la maison et il entendit, malgré les murs, le bruit d'une chute lourde renversant le mobilier. Retirant la dague, il s'amusa à la replanter plusieurs fois pour terroriser quiconque voudrait sortir. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités remonter un escalier et une porte claquer, il se retourna vers la place et observa le spectacle. Dans une mêle furieuse, les brigands tentaient de repousser les habitants chez eux. Néanmoins, ils n'osaient pas donner de grands coups de lames dans la foule, préférant bastonner du plat de leurs armes les citoyens. Au-dessus du chaos qu'était maintenant la Grand' place, se tenait l'archer noir, l'arc sorti et prêt à tirer sur la multitude d'insectes grouillant à ses pieds. Malgré la distance, Ruran aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire.

* * *

Keerava ne jeta même pas un regard à la soubrette et se rua vers l'échelle le long de laquelle elle se laissa glisser. Soulagée de savoir les Bellamont en sécurité derrière leur labyrinthe de piège, elle ne craignait plus de s'éloigner avec l'enfant. C'était une simple précaution pour la sécurité d'Aïcha. Confiante comme jamais elle repassa la tenture et cueillit l'enfant dans les bras de Mara. Avant de repartir, elle embrassa la main de la statue mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Reculant précipitamment, la nourrice disparut dans le couloir le plus loin possible des portes de la demeure. Elle se débrouilla du mieux qu'elle put et finit par sangler Aïcha contre sa poitrine dans une large bandoulière de tissu brun.

Une nouvelle explosion secoua la demeure alors que Keerava, le bébé dans les bras, poussait la porte menant sur le quartier des pilotis. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds tandis que les portes du manoir volaient en éclats, laissant passer les ombres furtives des assassins et la foule beuglante des pillards. Malgré sa totale confiance en la victoire des magiciens elle ne perdit pas toute prudence. C'était la première fois qu'un assaut était mené contre le manoir, la situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Seule elle était certes plus discrète mais d'autant plus vulnérable. Et elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde mettre Aïcha en danger. En se mouvant comme une ombre sur les promenades et les quais bordant l'eau, Keerava aperçut un groupe d'habitants avec des torches. D'autres suivirent et la rumeur d'un combat parvient à ses oreilles. Se glissant de porche en porche elle atteignit l'extrémité de la Grand' place. Des cris nombreux emplissaient déjà ses oreilles et bientôt ce fut un panorama d'anarchie totale qui s'offrit à ses yeux éberlués. Ne comprenant rien, elle se terra le plus possible au milieu des ombres, espérant trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un détail pour comprendre cette situation inconcevable. « Un combat de rue ! Presque une guerre civile en pleine nuit ?! Dans le quartier calme des petits bourgeois de Daguefilante ?» elle était sans voix. Rien ne vint calmer l'empoignade alors qu'une odeur de brulé persistante emplit l'air, venue de la demeure à présent secouée d'explosions. Lorsque la claire cloche d'incendie se mit à sonner sur la ville entière, Keerava observa une figure en noire approcher du bord d'un toit, un arc bandé à la main. La figure sonda la foule puis, d'un geste automatique tendit la corde et la relâcha, laissant s'échapper un projectile mortel. Le son glacial sembla dominer la foule, la réduisant au silence tandis qu'une flèche empennée de noir s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'un forgeron colossale. Aussi colossale soit-il, il s'effondra raide mort en crachant des pleines bouches de sang écarlate. La foule se dispersa aussitôt vers les maisons en hurlant, laissant les bandits maîtres de la place. Terrifiée, Keerava précéda le flot et se jeta dans une ruelle pour éviter d'être piétinée. La nourrice serra de toutes ses forces l'enfant et, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, vit la face horrifiée d'une femme trébuchant, bientôt écrasée sauvagement par la foule. La mimique d'horreur se grava d'elle-même dans sa mémoire. Le souffle court, les yeux éberlués, elle recula dans la ruelle. Toute sa confiance dissipée laissait place à une nouvelle vague de peur panique. Elle était seule, vraiment seule, et les dangers qu'elle allait affronter était loin d'être inférieures à ceux de la maison. Elle devait quitter ce quartier. Elle devait atteindre l'étendue d'eau qui lui permettrait de rejoindre un endroit plus sure à Daguefilante. Elle avança avec hésitation dans la pénombre, sondant chaque porche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'eau. De l'autre côté brillait les lumières du quartier populaire des auberges, tripots et des bordels. Impossible de la retrouver une fois qu'elle y serrait. Mi soulagée, mi paniquée, elle se précipita vers la promesse de survie.

* * *

Les lumières approchaient pas après pas certes encore un peu lointaines mais Keerava pouvait déjà discerner les différents bâtiments. Soudain une main calleuse la saisit par l'épaule et la plaqua contre un mur. Un cri de surprise lui échappa tandis que ses lumineux objectifs sortaient de son champ de vision. Une voix mauvaise lui susurra dans l'oreille : « Tu n'as pas entendu qu'il fallait rentrer chez toi la lézarde ? C'est très mal de trainer là où il ne faut pas. Il va t'arriver quelques bricoles mais rien de trop grave si tu me donnes ton or sans crier. De toute façon il n'y a que mes amis à cette heure donc vraiment ne crie pas. » Keerava vit la chance d'échapper à son agresseur pour une bourse seulement. Les yeux fixés sur le visage du bandit qui la plaquait au mur, elle fouilla sa ceinture et décrocha les cordons de cuir retenant la bourse. Il lui arracha presque des mains et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il raffermit sa prise et tendit sa main vers sa poitrine. « Je n'ai jamais touché d'argonienne » murmura-t-il en empoignant de la bandoulière de tissu brun dans laquelle dormait Aïcha. Lorsqu'il la saisit, la petite hurla. « Qu'est-ce que… Un gosse. ! » cria-t-il. Il balbutia sans comprendre, perdant ses moyens face à la situation inattendue « Tu as kidnappé une fillette… ». La cloche incendie fendit la nuit à nouveau pour prévenir la cité que de hautes flammes montaient du Manoir des cinq Voies. Elles mettaient en danger la sécurité de la ville entière maintenant. Il se retourna vers la haute bâtisse en flamme mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, sa langue se noyant dans un gargouillis de sang. Keevara tremblante lâcha la poignée de métal dweemer qui dépassait de la gorge de son agresseur. Il s'effondra sur les planches des docks en râlant, envoyant des flots de sang repeindre les planches. Hystérique, la nourrice resserra son emprise sur le balluchon-Aïcha et sortit un stylet de sa ceinture, le plongeant dans une fiole de poison. Enjambant les bras secoués de spasmes du bandit, elle commença à courir à perdre haleine abandonnant toute discrétion. Sur sa gauche surgit un autre homme qui tenta de l'empoigner en tendant sa main. Keerava lui planta le stylet dans la paume. Il hurla avant qu'elle ne le retire violement et se remette à courir. Derrière son deuxième agresseur qui serrait contre lui sa main transpercé en beuglant des malédictions, un autre survint mais il s'arrêta pour aider son compagnon. Ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, il vit les vaisseaux sanguins sur la main du blessé s'enfler et noircir à cause du poison.

Keerava arriva sur le quai et vit la promesse de survie des auberges sur l'autre rive. Elle chercha désespérément barque du regard et, en voyant une, couru jusqu'au point d'amarrage. De toutes ses forces, elle agrippa la corde rêche et gonflée d'eau et tenta de défaire les nœuds. Elle se pencha et tira jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. Une flèche passa juste au-dessus d'elle et lui écorcha le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le sang jaillit et elle le sentit imbiber sa tunique et son plastron déchirés. Elle se jeta derrière des caisses de marchandises tandis que des flèches se fichaient dans le bois derrière elle. Captivée, elle observa les ronds de la flèche tombée dans l'eau tandis que la douleur irradiait son dos, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle vit alors comment elle pourrait se sauver. Elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau indéfiniment et nager, elle était argonienne ! Son enthousiasme disparut aussi vite lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devrait abandonner Aïcha. Alors que l'archer en noir bondissait du toit ou il était perché pour achever celle qu'il avait blessé au dos, plongea la main dans sa besace, priant pour y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait la seule idée qui puisse la sauver elle et l'enfant.

Triomphalement, elle sortit l'élixir bleu pâle qu'elle avait récupérer plus tôt dans la soirée et le fit boire de force à Aïcha jusqu'à bout. Puis elle se jeta dans les flots malgré la douleur cuisante de son dos. L'eau calma un peu la douleur tandis qu'une trainée rouge suivait son sillage. Elle nagea de toutes ses forces, comptant le nombre de secondes de respiration que la potion allouerait à Aïcha. Elle remarqua la flèche qui l'avait blessé fichée dans un poteau d'amarrage englouti mais resta insensible, tout comme elle l'était avec les flèches qui pleuvaient autour d'elle. Elle avait moins d'une dizaine de secondes avant de ressortir de l'eau. Deux flèches perdues tombèrent faiblement dans l'eau loin sur sa droite et elle ressortit à quelques brasses à peine de l'autre rive. Elle maintint la tête d'Aïcha hors de l'eau et, sans regarder les trois hommes sur le ponton de l'autre cote de l'eau, elle se hissa sur la terre ferme avant d'entrer dans une ruelle bondée de soudards à moitié ivres entre deux tavernes. Elle pressa le pas au milieu de la foule vers le coin bondé des bordels.

* * *

Au bord du dock, l'archer en noir, visière relevée, observait les lueurs des auberges en face de lui. Ses yeux ne cessaient de passer des lueurs vives à l'eau sombre ou avaient disparus sa flèche et la lézarde. Au moins personne ne trouverait de pièce à conviction pour le relier personnellement à l'attaque il n'avait déjà que trop tuer en Haute-Roche. Sur ses deux flèches tirées l'une était au fond de l'eau et il avait arraché l'autre de la poitrine du forgeron. Son regard insensible passa de l'eau à la lame d'ébonite qu'il tenait à la main et d'où gouttait lentement le sang pourpre des deux autres archers qui avaient manqués la lézarde. Leurs corps tranchés et mutilés lui avaient permis de liquider un peu la fureur qui l'avait envahi. Poussant d'un coup de pieds quelques membres déchiquetés au fond de l'eau, il rumina en se rendant compte que le plan avait échoué. La lézarde s'était enfuie avec la fille des Bellamont ! Au moins les parents étaient morts et le manoir était à moitié calciné. Néanmoins la gamine pourrait trouver refuge chez le mercenaire Azzan de Lenclume ou chez les marchands bosmers. Elle ne représentait pas un danger immédiat au moins et, même si l'employeur n'était pas content, il n'aurait qu'à les réembaucher dans quinze ans pour finir le travail de cette nuit. D'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, nombre des pillards engagés étaient morts dans les pièges de la demeure ou des lames des domestiques. Les survivants étaient passés au fil de l'épée pour éviter qu'ils ne divulguent quoi que ce soit. Point sombre au tableau, il avait perdu plusieurs frères d'armes. Sur le groupe d'assassins surentrainés beaucoup étaient morts de la main des mages eux même ou, plus étonnant, d'un majordome de sang elfique qui s'était révélé particulièrement coriace. Excédé l'archer banda son arc avec une flèche de simple fer volée sur le cadavre d'un de ses exutoires et visa un brigand pleurant trop bruyamment la mort de son compagnon. Il avait observé le cadavre noir de poison en revenant de la place pour récupérer sa flèche. Le spectacle était assez immonde, même pour un tueur comme lui. L'argonienne avait été particulièrement efficace, elle n'avait laissé aucune chance à son adversaire. Même égratigné, le poison aurait été suffisant pour tuer trois hommes comme le mort. Stoppant sa respiration il sentit sa frustration l'envahir et, visant la tempe, il lâcha la corde. Alors, tandis qu'un cadavre au crâne explosé s'effondrait sur le sol, alors là seulement, il se sentit un peu mieux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, les badauds se pressaient aux abords du manoir calciné. Le feu n'avait pu être éteint qu'à grand renfort de magie et il ne restait plus grand-chose d'un des plus grands lieux de pouvoir de Haute-Roche. Envoyé par les autorités de la ville, le sorcier Kastus Charascel ne pouvait qu'observer le cadre du massacre en tentant d'identifier les cadavres omniprésents. Presque toute la domesticité y était passée avec un nombre plus qu'impressionnant d'agresseurs. Heureusement les corps des deux mages étaient intacts, protégés par une puissante magie d'altération. Un homme passa le cordon de garde et se dirigea vers lui à travers les gravats. Etonné que l'individu passe, Kastus se dirigea vers lui pour lui adresser la parole mais l'homme en face de lui fut plus rapide : « Lazare Merowald, monsieur. Intendant du domaine Bellamont et gestionnaire de la fortune du couple décédé. J'ai entendu dire que les familles avaient étés prévenues, sont-elles arrivées ? » « Non, mais les Maborel ont quitté leur domaine tôt ce matin dès l'annonce de la nouvelle. » Otant ses gants le petit homme avança plus loin dans les décombres, emmenant l'enquêteur avec lui. Il chuchota « De vous à moi, as-t-on retrouvé leur fille ? Ou la servante argonienne ? Elle était une de leurs plus proches amies. »

Choqué de son oubli, Kastus resta coït il avait oublié l'existence de la fille du couple… Et aucun corps d'enfants ou d'argonienne n'avait été retrouvé dans les décombres. Du moins pour le moment. Entrainant le gestionnaire, il ré inspecta la ligne de cadavres mais ne trouva rien. « Venez un détail pourrait vous intéresser mais ne divulguez rien. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée du Manoir, dépassant les notables vociférant pour récupérer leurs derniers documents de leurs bureaux détruits. Sous leurs pieds bottés crissaient les délicats éclats de verre de ce qui avait été la rosace, avant qu'elle ne soit soufflée par les explosions consécutives. Ils arrivèrent dehors dans le quartier des pilotis d'où on enlevait le corps de plusieurs bandits et de quelques habitants piétinés. Ceux qui avaient étés interrogés racontaient une même scène de bataille de rue au cœur de la nuit, puis une fuite éperdue pour retrouver la sécurité de son logis. Aucun ne mentionnait la mort des brigands. Des bastonnades oui, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir tué leurs agresseurs, préférant s'écraser les uns les autres apparemment. En suivant une des ruelles extérieures menant aux petits docks, ils tombèrent sur un cadavre qui n'avait pas encore été retiré. De sa gorge, la poignée d'une dague dwemmer dépassait seulement, couverte du sang noir qui avait coulé à gros bouillons toute la nuit et qui maintenant formait une épaisse couche coagulée.

« Je ne sais pas si votre argonienne est en vie monsieur Merowald. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit. En tout cas, nous avons beaucoup trop de brigands morts et ça ne correspond pas à ce que disent les habitants. Je veux bien qu'ils soient morts dans la maison mais en plein quartier marchand il n'y a pas de pièges. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je vais traiter cette affaire sans plonger la cité dans la panique. Néanmoins vous avez une chance, aussi infime soit-elle de retrouver l'enfant. Des domestiques se sont échappés, cherchez les et trouvez les car ils n'oseront pas faire parler d'eux. Ils ont peur pour leur vie et ils éviteront autant assassin que sorciers de Haute-Roche. Personnellement ma tâche est d'arrêter les tueurs, pas de trouver l'enfant. A vous de jouer, vous avez ma bénédiction. »

Lazare Merowald acquiesça sombrement il s'attendait à ce que les autorités ne se préoccupent pas de l'enfant. Il y avait plus urgent et les Bellamont agaçaient de nombreux notables de Haute-Roche. Ceux-là ferraient tout, pas pour tuer l'enfant, mais pour ralentir et enterrer les recherches.

Kastus le tira de sa rêverie en ajoutant « En tout cas si c'est l'argonienne qui a fait ça, la petite est entre de bonnes mains » et ce faisant il laissa retomber le symbole de Mara sur la poitrine du mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je m'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce 2e chapitre ( presque 6 semaines :( j'ai honte ). En tout cas pour ceux qui l'attendaient (peut-être, on ne sait jamais, sur un quiproquo ou si vous vous appelez Lucasz ;) ) et ceux qui tomberont dessus par hasard ( la majorité d'entre vous lecteurs, membres de ce fandom ou simplement êtres humains ) le voici! ( TADAM trompette et confettis)**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me souligner mes erreurs quelles qu'elles soient ou à me laisser votre avis en commentaire ça ne pourra que m'être bénéfique :). J'ai par contre veillé à ne pas mettre de points virgule dans ce chapitre car apparament ne les accepte pas. Ca me permetra de ne pas avoir 20 phrases honteusement sabotés et incompréhensibles comme dans le précédent chapitre ( les chiffres sont imprésionnant je sais, j'aime les points virgule que voulez-vous :P ). Cette fois-ci le chapitre est moins long. Il dépasse à peine les 5000 mots il me semble là ou le précédent dépassait les 7000. Ca reste conséquent mais un peu plus digeste ^^".**

 **Ah oui, ne pas oublier le "disclaimer" comme la dernière fois. Donc l'univers de _The Elder Scrolls_ ne m'appartient pas comme vous vous en doutez ( Petits futés ;) J'en ai une de ces chances d'avoir un lectorat si vif :) ). Il me semble qu'il appartient à Bethesda donc on applaudit tous Bethesda pour l'univers génial qu'ils ont créé ( clap clap clap). Les cités de Daguefillante, Camlorn et les races auxquelles je fais référence ne m'appartiennent donc pas (plus sans doute d'autres trucs). En soit, je ne possède que la trame de l'histoire et les personnages qui y font des apparitions. Bon j'admets que les prostituées, les ivrognes et les bandits ne sont pas d'une créativité folle mais les personnages d'Aïcha, Keerava, Durgash et des quelques prostituées nommées sont de ma création.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, ce n'est pas un chapitre contenant beaucoup d' "action". Il vous narre les tribulations de notre nourrice argonienne dans le quartier des bouges de la capitale brétonne. Il y a je pense une part qu'on peut qualifier de "psychologique" et des informations sur le background des personnages. Pas de batailles, de duels de magie ou d'assassinats en somme. J'espère que vous aprécierez à la lecture autant que moi à l'écriture ( je ne sais pas, écrire sur des catins, ça m'inspire... hem) car ce chapitre s'est vraiment imposé à moi. J'incluerai plus d'action dans le prochain si vous le désirez. Bon voila voila vous verrez quoi...**

 **Bref, même si j'adore discuter avec vous il va falloir m'arréter là je pense. Retenez vos larmes et soyez courageux! Je reviendrai bientôt pour vous servir, et converser avec vous!**

 **Litérairement votre,**

 **Altenos**

* * *

Keerava marcha sans se retourner le long de la ruelle, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'eau. Elle ne savait pas si l'archer pouvait l'atteindre depuis l'autre rive et s'il s'y risquerait devant témoins. Elle ne savait pas non plus s'il pouvait la voir en fait, ni s'il allait tenter de traverser pour poursuivre la chasse. Dans tous les cas, elle avait bien plus de chances de lui échapper en se fondant dans la masse populaire du quartier des tripots… Plus de chances que seule, fuyant un manoir assiégé, dans un quartier infesté de bandits et d'assassins…

Un violent coup d'épaules la ramena à la réalité et ses yeux se détournèrent du spectre des tueurs sur l'autre rive pour voir enfin ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers le soudard qui venait de la bousculer mais dut bien vite se reconcentrer sur le chemin devant elle pour ne pas être percutée à nouveau. Instinctivement, elle resserra encore plus son étreinte sur le paquet trempé qu'elle tenait écrasé contre sa poitrine. Un petit gémissement lui parvient et, farfouillant dans les épaisseurs de tissu brun, Keerava mit à jour le visage bleui d'Aïcha. Elle dut rassembler tout son bon sens de guérisseuse pour ne pas se mettre à agiter frénétiquement le petit corps dans tous les sens. Maintenant son doigt osseux contre la poitrine de l'enfant, Keerava vérifia pour la seconde fois en quelques instants si la petite respirait encore. Puis, l'extirpant de la lourde laine humide, Keerava tenta de faire vomir l'enfant. Cependant, Aïcha resta résolument bouche close et refusa de rejeter du liquide. Cela parvint à rassurer un peu la nourrice.

Malgré ses années d'expérience, Keerava n'aurait su dire si la petite allait bien. Aïcha n'était pas une enfant faiblarde et chétive loin de là, elle était même pleine de vie et très éveillée pour son âge, mais elle n'était pas très robuste pour autant. Elle avait subi en une soirée plus d'agressions et de traumatismes physiques et psychologiques que dans tout le reste de sa courte existence. Keerava ne pouvait dire si elle en garderait des séquelles. Elle ne savait pas si la potion de respiration aquatique avait correctement fonctionné ou si un des ingrédients était potentiellement dangereux pour un nourrisson. Keerava tenta de se remémorer la préparation de la potion. Mais non, ça faisait bien trop longtemps, plusieurs semaines déjà. Elle l'avait faite pour se moquer des alchimistes pédants du marché qui la croyaient incapable de fabriquer de vrais élixirs. Elle avait plus d'expérience qu'eux tous réunis ! Elle avait pratiqué l'alchimie à des niveaux bien supérieurs aux leurs et dans des conditions bien plus difficiles. Elle avait manipulé les ingrédients les plus rares et rencontrés les maîtres de cet art ! Et pourtant elle paniquait… Il suffisait d'un rien pour changer un remède en poison… Un mauvais dosage, la main un peu trop lourde sur un ingrédient, une distillation trop longue ou quelques secondes d'inattention… Elle aurait pu ne commettre aucune de ces erreurs mais qu'est ce qui lui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas fait tomber dans la potion, d'un revers de manche malheureux, un peu de laurier rose... Ou de la belladone, ce serait encore pire ! Ou bien l'eau du fleuve qu'elles venaient de franchir ! Oui ça pourrait être ça ! Il devait être pollué bien plus que de raison avec tous les tripots et commerces donnant dessus. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour emporter un nourrisson tout droit chez Arkaï… Si par malheur une seule de ces choses ét…

Un cri suraigu lui parvient et Keerava, arraché de ses pensées morbides, retourna tout son attention sur Aïcha, s'attendant à la voir vomir tout ce qu'elle contenait. C'est seulement là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'agrippait à l'enfant comme une possédée : c'était à cause d'elle que l'enfant pleurait. La callant contre sa poitrine, Keerava ausculta le corps de l'enfant et y découvrit des égratignures. En relevant un peu plus le vêtement, elle vit de larges bleus se former sur le thorax de la petite. De culpabilité, Keerava se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Lorsque le gout métallique emplit sa bouche, elle se secoua et tata du bout de la langue les entailles sur sa lèvre puis, crachant du sang, elle reprit sa marche plus vivement. Il fallait qu'elles se reposent toutes les deux, et qu'elles se soignent, et dans un endroit sure si ces endroits existaient encore. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua combien la rue s'était remplie. Tous les occupants des auberges sur les rives sortaient en courant pour venir voir, depuis la berge, l'incendie du Manoir des cinq Voies. Sortant à peine des eaux, Keerava se trouvait au cœur des attroupements. Slalomant entre un videur et un ivrogne, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un groupe de prostituées aux maquillages criards. Serrant Aïcha, Keearava passa entre elles et atteignit enfin un espace dégagé. Elle reprit sa respiration en observant des joueurs de cartes. L'un d'eux, profitant du peu d'attention des autres rafla la moitié de la mise au centre de la table. En relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux de l'argonienne. Keerava secoua aussitôt la tête et s'éloigna pour ne pas être inquiétée, le laissant avec son méfait et son or. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit menacée et prise à partie par un tricheur dans une ruelle sombre… Elle avait assez d'ennuis comme ça et puis, elle en avait assez d'être menacée par des hommes cette nuit. Elle frémit en repensant au bandit qui devait gésir dans la ruelle du quartier des pilotis, la dague dwemmer en travers de la gorge. Et l'autre qu'elle avait blessé d'un coup de stylet empoisonné, il ne devait pas aller bien non plus à l'heure actuelle voire pas bien du tout…

Une petite voix dans la tête de l'argonienne pris le relais « _Tu sais très bien qu'il ne va plus… Qu'il ne vit plus… Comme tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tes potions aient ratée, que ton poison l'ait laissé en vie. Ahah ta fausse modestie Keerava, je te connais mieux que toi-même. Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que toi, une simple nourrice-guérisseuse puisse être une grande alchimiste ou ait pu tuer un homme. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ton premier… Ca fait juste un peu longtemps, tu as perdu l'habitude. Durgash ne serait pas aussi traumatisé lui. D'ailleurs il aurait pu sauver les Bellamont lui ! Parce qu'au fond tu sais très bien qu'ils sont MORTS à l'heure qu'il est !_ »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurla Keerava

Même dans le quartier des tripots et au plein cœur de la nuit, on remarque les individus un peu inhabituels ne serait-ce que pour les oublier ensuite. Une nourrice argonienne crasseuse avec une gamine ce n'est pas commun mais ça ne fait pas lever les foules non plus. Mais par contre, faites hurler la nourrice comme une démente en pleine rue et là vous touchez le jackpot…

Keerava éloigna sa main droite de son crâne en tremblant et releva les yeux. Dans la petite rue, tous s'étaient arrêtés et la dévisageaient. Même si la grande majorité des passants étaient trop ivres pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit le lendemain, la nourrice paniqua. Elle ne devait PAS être remarquée, ne le POUVAIT PAS ! Elle ne pouvait pas mettre Aïcha en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Keerava s'enfuit sans regarder ou elle allait. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait était la pulsion du cœur d'Aïcha contre le sien. Elle devait la mettre à l'abri, c'était sa mission et elle avait juré de l'accomplir. Tant pis pour elle si elle y passait, Aïcha devait grandir et perpétuer le nom des Bellamont ! Le sacrifice d'Ancus et Isabeau ne pouvait pas être vain…

Le temps s'arrêta autour de Keerava et elle crut que le ciel l'écrasait sous sa masse. Elle s'effondra au sol près d'un brasero et suffoqua. Si même elle admettait qu'ils étaient morts… Elle ne voulait pas le croire, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Au fond elle n'en savait rien s'ils étaient morts ou pas. La bataille pouvait très bien toujours faire rage à l'intérieur du Manoir… Le feu se refléta dans ses yeux vides quelques instants puis elle fondit en larmes. Elle pleura de longues minutes, seule et dans la boue. Pour les passants, la pleureuse argonienne devait être à court de skooma, rien de bien exceptionnel…

Puis Keerava se redressa. Plus forte ? Sans doute pas. Plus déterminée ? Elle pouvait en effet difficilement l'être moins. Calmée, elle frotta vaguement une tache de sang sur sa tunique déchirée puis se releva en prenant Aïcha dans ses bras. De son bras libre, elle jeta la couverture brune au feu, comme une mue. La laine humide se mit à bruler en dégageant une forte fumée mais déjà Keerava repartait en arrière vers _Le Cercle des Ivresses_. Dans son empressement elle avait manqué la rue. De son esprit fatigué et déserté par l'adrénaline, Keerava recommença à assembler quelques réflexions. Aïcha était bien plus légère sans cette tonne de laine trempée sur les épaules. Sa blessure au dos était très douloureuse par contre. L'adrénaline avait eu le mérite de calmer la douleur mais l'avait fait déraper dans des pensées névrosées. Sans cette excitation, la plaie faisait plus mal mais la douleur maintenait Keerava dans le monde sensible et empêchait son esprit de dérouter. Anxieusement, elle se mit à réfléchir à des sujets plus sérieux et l'image des Bellamont s'imposa à elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait ses amis de toujours et la maison ou elle avait passé la dernière décennie. Elle ne savait pas si des tueurs étaient oui ou non à ses trousses. Elle ne savait presque rien, si ce n'est qu'elle devait protéger la petite et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la personne la plus apte à l'aider pour ça. Elle n'était certaine que d'une autre chose, qu'Aïcha vivrait.

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante à l'intérieur de la maison close. La tenancière, suffoquant dans sa robe échancrée, monta sur la terrasse. De là, elle avait une vue dominante sur le quartier des tripots et, par-delà l'eau, sur celui des pilotis. D'habitude, ce n'était pas par là que se portaient ses regards, le quartier de petits bourgeois ne l'intéressant guère à part pour la haute silhouette du Manoir des cinq Voies à l'arrière-plan. Que ce soit pour le paysage ou pour les affaires, le quartier sur pilotis était un poids mort. A peine une poignée de clients irréguliers en provenaient. A croire que tous ces ménages vivaient heureux… Cependant ce soir-là, le quartier était la chose la plus intéressante à voir sur tout Daguefillante. Même une intrigue de Cour des plus croustillantes n'aurait pu détourner la tenancière de l'immense brasier qu'était le manoir des cinq Voies. Elle n'en revenait pas. La sirène d'incendie avait en effet carillonné sur la ville entière il y a une demi-heure mais c'était chose courante qu'un entrepôt, une boulangerie, une maison ou un bouge s'enflamme en pleine nuit. Que ce soit un criminel éliminant son rival commercial ou un apprenti en destruction maladroit, le résultat était le même et la sirène carillonnait, laissant la majorité de la ville indifférente. Cependant que ce soit le Manoir lui-même qui soit changé en torchère géante… La tenancière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Entre les toitures, elle voyait nettement les mouvements de foule se presser vers la rive pour apercevoir le spectacle. Aux premières loges, elle regarda les flammes monter toujours plus haut puis, dans un ronflement terrible, un morceau de toiture s'effondra dans l'édifice. Elle trouva d'une beauté fascinante la floraison de braises se dispersant dans le ciel et resta à écouter le concert de cris montant des badauds dans la rue. Sa contemplation fut interrompue lorsque le grincement de la porte se fit entendre. Un pas agité frotta le sol de la terrasse et enfin une voix monta, essoufflée « Madame … »

D'habitude, la tenancière aurait pris en compte ses détails et aurait voulu être informé de l'évènement troublant les réjouissances de son établissement. Mais là face au Manoir en pleine embrasement, tout passait au second plan.

« Quoi Trishna ? » coupa-t-elle cependant. Elle avait reconnu la voix de l'hôtesse de la maison. D'habitude, Trishna n'avait besoin d'aide que pour gérer l'arrivée de clients importants et il y en avait toujours un à cajoler particulièrement dans l'établissement. _Le Cercle des Ivresses_ avait quand même la réputation d'être le meilleur bordel de Daguefillante ! Pardon, maison close… Mais là, elle avait intérêt à ce que l'arrivant soit de tout premier ordre parce qu'elle ne quitterait pas la terrasse pour un simple financier rougegarde ou un sorcier de Camlorn.

Devant le silence de l'autre femme, la tenancière se retourna irritée et la vit perdue dans la contemplation du brasier. Elle hésita à la gifler mais choisit finalement d'hausser le ton.

« TRISHNA ! »

Apeurée, l'hôtesse se concentra tant bien que mal et finit par articuler, les yeux sautant de la tenancière au brasier en arrière-plan, « Y a quelqu'un dont je ne sais pas quoi faire à l'entrée et … »

« Je t'ai montré comment t'occuper des vieux sorciers la semaine dernière. Envoie leur une de nos kahjits ou nos danseuses de Lenclume et sers-leur à boire même si ils n'en demandent pas. Ils finiront par être assez ivre pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils sautent une fille différente de celle qu'ils pensent avoir. Ça marche aussi pour les marchands rougegardes qui ont le mal du pays. Je t'autorise même à verser du skooma non dilué dans leurs coupes pour accélérer le processus si nous avons plusieurs clients importants ce soir.»

« C'est pas ça Madame, c'est… »

« Ce sont vraiment des clients très riches ? » coupa encore la patronne exaspérée.

« Non, elle l'est pas. Elle est … »

« Comment ça elle ? »

« Bah l'argonienne qui attends en bas ! Je sais pas quoi en faire moi Madame ! »

« C'est une clientèle pour le moins … inhabituelle. Elle est riche tu dis ? »

« Mais justement non ! Elle est couverte de crasse avec une gamine dans les bras, l'en faut de peu pour qu'elle propage la peste avec elle ! »

Imaginant le tableau, la patronne frémit et finit par craché, ulcérée « Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas éjectée ? Si on la voit dans notre hall personne ne voudra passer le seuil ! Imbécile, c'est comme faire plaquer une pancarte avec écrit _Ici, maladie vénérienne_ !» finit-elle en hurlant. Elle enchaîna « Pas besoin de sonner Durgash, prends deux filles avec toi et jetez la hors de la maison ! Au pire servez-vous du môme pour faire pression. Vous aurez une bourse chacune si vous me faites ça rapidement malgré les risques de maladie. »

Trishna, réussissant enfin à parler, intervint « Justement elle veut le voir Durgash. J'ai bien regardé et la gamine, elle est brétonne. C'est pas sa fille à lui ni à elle. Par contre si je suis monté c'est qu'elle a bien dit son nom complet _Durgash gro-Luzgan_. Et vous savez que Durgash veut toujours qu'on lui amène ceux qui disent son nom complet. Alors vu qu'elle fait quand même tâche et qu'en plus il est avec des filles… Je sais pas quoi faire… »

Devant la masse d'informations, la tenancière cligna des yeux puis en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle redoutait « Cas insolvable par mes idiotes de subordonnées. Nécessite ma présence personnelle de façon urgente ». Troublée, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en ruminant. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Trishna ne la suivait pas et restait, à regarder les flammes.

Pendant sa descente, elle analysa la situation. Elle voulait faire partir la gueuse au plus vite et l'amener à Durgash dans les profondeurs de l'établissement n'était pas du tout le chemin le plus court vers la sortie. D'un autre côté, même elle n'osait pas s'opposer aux demandes de l'orque. S'il avait été un orque normal, elle aurait pu faire taire ses exigences mais Durgash n'était pas un orque normal. C'était un colosse ! Il dépassait très largement la taille de la population brétonne et, même pour les normes de sa race c'était un cas à part. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle l'avait engagé comme videur il y a quelques années. Sa carrure en imposait même aux pires soudards et il pouvait régler la moindre bagarre dans l'établissement en quelques instants. En plus, il se contentait d'un salaire moindre contre le droit de se servir à volonté dans la réserve d'alcool et parmi les pensionnaires. Cependant, il n'en avait jamais forcé une seule. Et d'après les dires de celles qui avaient fini par visiter sa couche, il n'y avait pas que sa taille et sa carrure qui soit impressionnante… Il avait autre chose d'hors-norme et les filles ne parlaient sans doute pas de ses biceps ou de ses cicatrices… Même s'il n'avait jamais fait acte de plus de violence que nécessaire avec les ivrognes, la tenancière ne doutait pas qu'il en ait bien plus en réserve… Et pour sa sureté et celle de son établissement, et ne voulait pas être la cause d'un déchainement de fureur s'il apprenait qu'on avait chassé une personne connaissant son nom complet. C'était une des seules conditions qu'il imposait et elle n'allait pas perdre le meilleur videur de la baie d'Illiaque pour un rien. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Cependant, cela ne la garda pas du choc que représentait l'argonienne.

Dès qu'elle la vit, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était immonde ! Elle n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'une tunique dont les deux tiers inférieurs étaient tâchés de boue et de sang, ainsi qu'un plastron de cuir déchiré dans le dos qui pendait lâche sur sa poitrine inexistante. Une besace bourrée terminait l'ensemble avec un large ceinturon de cuir… Prudente, la tenancière y remarqua tout de même une dague et deux stylets ainsi qu'un ensemble de fioles. L'argonienne n'était pas aussi inoffensive qu'elle semblait être, une dealeuse de skooma peut-être… Dans tous les cas elle ne semblait pas avoir trainé dans les lieux les plus fréquentables de Daguefillante…

L'argonienne se retourna pour faire face à l'arrivante mais la tenancière leva la mais pour lui intimer le silence. Elle prit tout son temps pour la dévisager, se délecter du spectacle vivant en face d'elle. Elle la déshabilla du regard, pleine de mépris et de dégout.

La lézarde était vieille ! Pas une grand-mère certes mais c'était une femme mûre qui devait approcher de plus en plus de la cinquantaine. Un vrai repoussoir ! La tenancière comprit le désarroi de Trishna en voyant rentrer cette … chose … par la grande entrée de la maison. Elle devait s'être flétrie et être toute desséchée à l'intérieur. Et en plus elle se trainait un môme tout aussi crasseux qu'elle. La tenancière sentit comme une vague d'hilarité poindre en elle. C'était trop drôle ! Tellement déplacé ! Dans le hall du bordel le plus chic de Daguefillante se tenait une injure vivante à la féminité, une lézarde pouilleuse avec une enfant dégoutante ! C'était trop !

Abaissant la main, la tenancière prit la parole et eu du mal à ne pas rire en disant un simple « Suivez-moi ». Si elle tenait temps à voire Durgash elle allait le voir son orque ! Mais rien n'empêchait de s'amuser un peu avant… Elle n'allait pas la cacher dans les caves en attendant que Durgash finisse ses ébats multiples. Non, elle allait l'y conduire tout de suite et quel que soit le lien inconcevable qui existasse entre les deux, il avait intérêt à être solide pour ne pas que l'argonienne soit éjectée de la chambre à coucher !

* * *

Keerava était très mal à l'aise… Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté un bordel de sa vie et les avait même évités, par souci de morale et de respectabilité. C'était un milieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et où elle n'aurait pas été à sa place même dans un état correct. Alors vu sa condition actuelle…

Elle avait très vite compris que cette épreuve allait être particulièrement pénible en voyant les yeux éberlués de l'hôtesse à l'entrée. La fille l'avait dévisagée, plus choquée par sa saleté qu'autre chose semblait-il. Elle avait tout de même voulu la faire sortir mais s'était figé au nom de Durgash. Elle avait ensuite disparue par une porte dérobée en lui disant d'attendre. Keerava n'avait pas osé bouger au début puis elle avait fini par faire le tour de la pièce en faisant tressauter Aïcha dans ses bras. La petite observait tout avec ses grands yeux, découvrant l'ambiance tamisée et secrète des maisons de passe. Des miroirs ciselés aux grandes tentures de velours épais, en passant par les murs peints de couleurs vives, l'enfant était allée de surprises en surprises. Keerava avait tout de même veillé à ne pas passer devant l'entrée de la grande salle, à la fois pour ne rien voir et ne pas être vue. Finalement, de retour à son emplacement initial, elle avait attendu quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Ça ne pouvait être que la tenancière. Plus âgée, dans une robe très proche du corps et flottant dans un nuage épais de parfum, elle avait levé une main ou scintillait de grosses bagues avant de déshabiller Keerava du regard pendant de longues minutes. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'elle devait se dire : sale, vieille, laide, avec un enfant et sans doute une odeur assez forte… C'était tout de même assez vexant et il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour rester calme. Surtout que Keerava ne doutait pas que les adjectifs soient plus piquants et insultants… Lorsque, une hilarité à peine voilée dans la voix, la tenancière lui avait ordonnée de la suivre, elle avait serré assez fort Aïcha pour évacuer sa frustration.

Elle aussi pouvait dire ce qu'elle pensait de la femme face à elle. Même si elle était sur son domaine elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux dans l'absolue. Keerava passa sa frustration en détaillant tous les défauts de la matrone face à elle. Elle remarqua les cheveux gris hâtivement cachés dans le chignon. D'ailleurs ce ne devait pas être les premiers car Keerava aurait pu jurer remarquer des différences de couleurs de cheveux causées par l'usage trop fréquent de teintures bon marché. Elle vit aussi le corset très serré pour maintenir la poitrine et le ventre. Elle n'était pas grosse mais elle voulait faire disparaitre quelques petits bourrelets malvenus. Et pour les seins, le corset était le dernier rempart pour empêcher la gravité de reprendre ses droits… Keerava vit aussi le balancement exagéré des hanches, la cambrure forcée du dos… Quand on devient maquerelle c'est qu'on a réussi certes, mais bien souvent on ne fréquente plus le lit des clients... Ils veulent de la chair fraîche et ce n'est qu'à grand renfort d'artifices qu'on leur donne l'illusion d'avoir une décade de moins… Contente de son inspection, Keerava se calma un petit peu et cracha un peu moins de son fiel silencieux sur le nuage de parfum, la montagne de cosmétiques et de pommades et surtout les bijoux clinquants, sans doute en verroteries pour la plupart. D'ailleurs à propos de pommades, elle devait en utiliser une pour se blanchir le teint, sans doute à la céruse de plomb ou à l'arsenic… Grossière erreur qui lui coutera la jeunesse de son épiderme en y creusant bientôt des sillons incomblables… Elle ferait bien mieux de consulter un vrai apothicaire et pas ces marchands de cosmétiques à la mode qui fleurissent sur les quais et sur le marché noir…

* * *

La critique silencieuse de Keerava s'arrêta en même temps que les pas de la tenancière. En se retournant, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi un sourire narquois éclairait le visage de l'argonienne en dévoilant ses dents blanches. Mal à l'aise à son tour, la matrone passa la main dans son cou et redressa son chignon.

« C'est ici ! » dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Au même moment, des rires et des gloussements leurs parvinrent depuis l'autre côté de la lourde porte en bois. Retournant sur ses pas, la tenancière laissa l'argonienne indécise face à la porte. En tournant en bout du couloir, elle se mit à ricaner et bientôt à rire bruyamment jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Keerava, la main sur la poignée, l'entendit s'éloigner et capta son rire à travers les murs capitonnés. Cette femme n'était pas comme la fille de l'entrée qui l'avait dévisagée de façon un peu insultante mais pas malsaine. Cette femme était mauvaise. Serrant les dents, Keerava se promit de revenir se venger un jour. Elle se retourna finalement vers la porte et respira un grand coup. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait ouvrir alors qu'à l'intérieur on ne voulait pas être déranger. Les gloussements le prouvaient assez bien… Avec un peu de chance ce serait Durgash et pas quelqu'un d'autre mais bon, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait l'orque si elle interrompait ses amusements avec une catin…

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et resta coite face au spectacle…

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit. Ça devait être Lilas qui venait se joindre à la fête. Depuis des jours qu'elle lui en parlait des soirées avec Durgash ! Alcool à flot, bonne nourriture, parfois du skooma et surtout l'orque gigantesque ! Certes c'était assez impressionnant au début mais après une ou deux coupes, on commençait à s'amuser un peu entre copines. Certains soirs l'orque était de la partie et d'autre ils regardaient les filles « s'amuser »… Ca permettait surtout de pas avoir la maquerelle sur le dos et ça, ça faisait venir de plus en plus de filles aux réunions nocturnes. Entre ça et un vieux mage dégoutant ou un chevalier aux phantasmes bizarres… Le choix était très vite vu ! L'orque était pas causant mais bon, il demandait juste du plaisir et était pas avare à en donner non plus… Bref, elles étaient déjà à trois avec lui et Lilas, si c'était elle, allait aider à pimenter un peu plus les choses.

Ce fut le hoquet étranglé de Lena qui alerta la catin. Elle veilla tout de même à ne pas renverser la coupe d'excellent rhum qu'elle venait de remplir mais le choc fut trop violent. Tandis que la coupe de bronze rebondissait en se déversant sur le sol, la prostituée observa l'argonienne ahurie sur le seuil.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce qu'elle était crasseuse ! Il y avait un animal dans ses bras en plus, ça bouge, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être… Ah non c'est un gosse. Elle a un gosse en plus ?! Mais elle est rentrée dans le mauvais bâtiment c'est pas possible autrement. Et pour arriver ici elle a dû voir des filles et des clients ça aurait dû la faire partir… A moins que ce soit une mauvaise plaisanterie de la tenancière pour les forcer à moins fréquenter l'orque. C'est sure qu'avec une saleté pareille à son service, aucune fille ne voudra s'approcher de la chambre pour ne pas attraper de maladie… Elle gâche toute la soirée ! Au moins, elle est aussi ahurie que nous ! C'est drôle par contre ce regard de merlan frit ! Elle a pas dû en voir souvent des tableaux comme ça ! Lena complètement nue et couverte d'huile qui se frotte à Durgash, Thalise, à genoux entre les jambes de l'orque, occupée comme sa posture le laisse deviner… Et moi à verser de l'alcool au mâle dans la pièce quand il est bon ou à le répandre sur nous tous quand il est mauvais…

Et Durgash… Tiens Durgash, il réagit comment ? C'est bizarre, il aurait du gueuler déjà, à moins qu'il soit aussi choqué que nous… C'est bizarre, il a pas l'air de lui faire le regard de tueur. Il le fait d'habitude quand on le dérange, même la maquerelle bat en retraite. Non, il est vraiment éberlué… Mais d'où il peut bien la connaitre ! Il doit la connaitre sinon il l'aurait virée ! Et pourquoi ce silence qui se prolonge, c'est pesant… C'est gênant… Mais que CA CESSE !

* * *

Comme pour répondre aux implorations muettes de la catin brune, Aïcha s'agita hors des bras de Keerava. Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille en prenant appui sur la poitrine de sa nourrice. Ses grands yeux observèrent intensément les personnes face à elle. Elle passa de la rousse nue et luisante à gauche puis à l'orque énorme et apeurant, descendit sur la blonde à genoux complètement échevelée et enfin glissa sur la brune ahurie. Se retournant, elle posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Keerava en se tordant le cou pour mieux la voir. Brisant le silence irréel, elle babilla « Vava ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Houlà, deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre ça nous pousse ^^ Bref, voilà donc le troisième chapitre qui suit logiquement les deux précédents (ce n'est donc plus un one-shot heeemm -"). Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster car il a fallu que je l'écrive d (ou de Il... à ...fils pour être précis). A partir de maintenant j'ai 3 chapitres déjà écrits qui ne demandent qu'à être retravaillés. Le rythme de publication sera donc un peu plus rapide ( tous les 10 jours/2 semaines dans l'idéal) vu que je n'ai pas à créer entièrement les chapitres à partir d'une vague idée à demi effacée ^^**

 **Encore une fois, vos commentaires et remarques sont bienvenus. Je prends tout : positif, négatif, constructif, etc... Ce chapitre fait 6000 mots donc c'est un peu moins que le premier chapitre mais plus que le dernier en date... Désolé si vous trouvez ça trop long et indigeste, j'ai vraiment du mal à faire plus court ^^ J'aime mettre en place le cadre, donner des informations de background tout ça tout ça...**

 **Sinon, l'univers de _The Elder Scrolls_ ne m'appartient pas. Les lieux géographiques, races et évènements historiques d'arrière-plan tout ça c'est à eux. Les personnages et l'intrigue m'appartiennent cependant. Si jamais des experts de l'univers de _TES_ passent par ici, j'espère qu'ils excuseront les libertés que j'ai prises pour imaginer le mode de vie de la petite noblesse brétonne. J'ai honnêtement fait des recherches approfondies sur l'univers du jeu mais il n'y a pas grand chose sur ce sujet ^^. J'ai du broder en m'inspirant des noblesses médiévales d'Europe Occidentale (France et Angleterre principalement) dont est tirée la race des brétons. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt,**

 **Littérairement votre,**

 **Altenos**

* * *

Il faisait resplendissant sur la baie d'Illiaque. Le Soleil se reflétait glorieusement sur les vagues scintillantes qui venaient s'écraser sur les plages. Le vent océanique charriait la puissante odeur des embruns et l'emportait jusque loin dans les terres. Par un temps pareil, on pouvait respirer des bouffées de vents marins pendant plusieurs lieux en s'éloignant des côtes. Et, comme en réponse à cette invitation marine, la population des bourgs côtiers et les familles des seigneurs de la pointe de la Brétonnie venaient en grand nombre sur le rivage. En quelques heures à peine, les eaux se couvraient d'embarcations, allant de simples barques et canots aux barges à grandes voiles colorées. Quelques navires d'apparat richement décorées de puissants mages en villégiature se joignaient parfois même à la masse de brétons joyeux. En fond, seuls de nombreux navires de commerce trahissaient l'importance de la baie pour le commerce du continent tout entier. File interminable et continuelle de lourds bateaux aux cales larges et profondes, ils transportaient des richesses et des biens venus des quatre coins de Tamriel. Certains atteindraient bientôt leur destination en déchargeant leurs cargaisons dans les ports du royaume de Daguefilante. D'autres iraient de l'autre côté de la baie et accosteraient directement dans la grande cité rougegarde de Sentinelle. Ceux qui resteraient iraient sans nuls doute jusqu'au fond de la baie, à l'embouchure du fleuve Bjoulsae, jusqu'à la riche cité de Refuge. Malgré le recensement de plusieurs actes de petite piraterie côtière dans la région de l'embouchure, les navires continuaient d'affluer à Refuge. Il en faudrait bien plus pour porter préjudice à cette plaque tournante du commerce de Tamriel.

Accoudée à la rambarde de bois du ponton, Elegnan ne se lassait pas du spectacle. En communion avec la nature autour d'elle, elle se laissa lentement transporter par le bruit des vagues et la riche senteur mêlée des embruns et de la pinède derrière elle. Ses yeux perdus dans le paysage glissaient le long de la file de bateaux pour revenir constamment à une grande voile rouge au milieu des embarcations de paysans oisifs. Elle avait hâte que vienne l'heure de monter elle aussi dans sa barge pour admirer le Soleil couchant. C'était un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. S'appuyant de tout son poids contre la rambarde, elle respira profondément en contemplant un banc de petits poissons argentés entre les piles du ponton. Ce n'était définitivement pas une journée pour travailler, le nez plongé dans des livres de compte.

Des sons de cor et les aboiements féroces de plusieurs chiens lui firent détourner les yeux vers la gauche, par-delà une petite crique aux eaux calmes. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, elle tenta de discerner à travers les arbres le miroitement des armures des chasseurs. Son mari était là-bas. Elle sourit en l'imaginant complètement absorbé par sa chasse, arc en main, les yeux scrutant la forêt à la recherche de la bête à abattre. C'était un excellent pisteur et un très bon archer. La forêt était son terrain de jeu. L'animal, aussi féroce ou agile soit-il, n'avait aucune chance. Elle se concentra sur l'éperon rocheux au-dessus des eaux sur lequel se finissait la forêt. Parfois, c'était là que Gorchalas venait faire un détour pour la saluer, elle, sa femme. Elle souriait toujours à cette pensée. Ils s'étaient mariés devant Mara se jurant un amour éternel et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant le poids de cette promesse. Cependant, elle n'avait pas hésité à lier leurs deux vies dans l'un des plus sacrés des serments. Pour elle leur lien dépassait le cadre du mariage, aussi divine que soit cette institution. Ils étaient plus que des époux, ils étaient des amis, des amants, des âmes sœurs… Il était presque sur de la trouver sur le ponton du coup, quand la chasse n'était pas trop intense, il s'échappait quelques instants pour venir lui faire un signe. C'était une de leurs habitudes, un accord tacite qui faisait rester Elegnan plus longtemps lors de chaque chasse pour espérer voir son mari. A la belle saison, ces rendez-vous étaient presque quotidiens. Passé une certaine heure, elle savait que la chasse se déportait plus au fond de la pinède et alors elle repartait qu'il soit paru ou pas. Après tout, elle aussi avait été une chasseresse.

Le terrain de chasse était une bénédiction pour eux. Ils l'avaient acheté à un nobliau désargenté de Haute-Roche peu de temps après avoir fini de faire construire la maison sur un terrain acheté, lui, à un mage qui n'en avait pas l'utilité. Le sorcier n'y était jamais allé et avait vendu la large parcelle en bord de mer pour un prix assez faible tant elle était éloignée des grandes cités. Elegnan ne le remercierait jamais assez de sa stupidité et de sa fatuité… Ils avaient remarqué la pinède à la limite de leur propriété et s'étaient renseignés auprès des paysans. Le vieillard qui possédait officiellement le terrain avait un peu rechigné au début mais avait très vite changé d'attitude vu la somme d'or qu'ils proposaient. Avec cet argent il pourrait restaurer son domine croulant et redorer son blason. L'accord avait été conclu dans la soirée…

Le couple avait exploré le terrain plusieurs jours coupés du monde, arc au poing et dormant sous la tente. Ils étaient revenus ravis, et étonnés d'y trouver tant de gibier. C'est ce qui avait définitivement avorté leur projet de retourner au Val-Boisé. Elegnan avait découvert une douceur de vivre qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et n'aurait pour rien au monde abandonner les petits plaisirs auxquels elle s'était accoutumée. Comme marcher pieds nus sur les tapis d'aiguilles de pin, ou savourer un pignon parfumé fraichement tombé de l'arbre. Ou de se retrouver au clair de lune, au cœur de leur forêt, avec son nouvel époux… Gorchalas avait lui appris de l'ancien propriétaire que la pinède avait toujours eu cette vocation et que depuis des siècles les nobles de la région venaient y chasser. Avec la disparition de plusieurs petits royaumes au profit de Daguefilante lors du Voile de l'Ouest, la région avait perdu de son importance. Entre l'extinction de plusieurs lignées, de nombreux départs pour Daguefillante, et récemment la Grande Guerre, la forêt s'était étendue et les animaux s'étaient multipliés. Les sangliers trop nombreux commençaient même à nuire à l'agriculture des fiefs avoisinants. Les terres autrefois réputés pour être giboyeuses étaient aujourd'hui redevenue un domaine inviolé dominé par les animaux. C'était une réserve quasi-infinie de nourriture.

Là, Gorchalas avait eu une idée brillante qui leur avait permis de lancer leur commerce et d'établir leur réputation. C'était tout de même la raison première de leur installation ici, en Hauteroche. Ils avaient longtemps hésité entre retourner au Val-Boisé, leur terre d'origine, ou s'installer autre part. Ils ne savaient pas non plus quoi faire de leur vie. Gorchalas rêvait de devenir marchand depuis longtemps et de s'installer pour mettre fin à ses années d'errance. Elle avait eu peur de perdre sa liberté en s'établissant. Elle n'avait été toute sa vie qu'archère, éclaireuse, informatrice ou chasseresse pour différentes compagnies de mercenaires. Voire pire durant certaines périodes de sa vie qu'elle espérait ne jamais revivre même si elle ne souhaitait pas les occulter pour autant. Elle assumait ce qu'elle était. Elle avait fini par accepter la proposition de son mari après quelques mois durant lesquels ils avaient découvert, tous les deux, la région de la pointe de Hauteroche. Elle avait posé pour seule condition de s'installer au bord de la mer dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Pour se faire accepter par la petite noblesse de la région qui avait très mal vu l'installation d'arrivants étrangers arrivants apparemment plus riches qu'eux tous réunis de surcroit Gorchalas avait invité tous les nobliaux des alentours à une partie de chasse pour l'inauguration de leur demeure. Malgré leur réticence ils avaient fini par venir, à la fois attirés par la curiosité et l'envie de retrouver de leur panache perdu. Tandis que Gorchalas menait les hommes à travers la pinède pour une chasse gigantesque, Elegnan s'était occupée des dames en leur servant des produits raffinés et chers sous un kiosque devant la mer. Ces femmes de la petite noblesse qui n'avaient pas revu un tel luxe et une telle mondanité depuis leurs mariages avaient étées très impressionnées. Elles avaient enfin pu se conduire comme ce que leur classe sociale suggérait et se différencier de leurs serfs. Devant tant de promesses de prospérité, le couple avait été accueilli à bras ouvert dans la société locale. Les parties de chasse étaient devenus chose courante et c'était un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer pour toute la région. Certaines familles s'étaient détournées du jeune couple après en avoir appris un peu plus sur leur passé de mercenaires mais un solide cercle d'habitués s'était formé. Des nobles plus opulents ou plus éloignés avaient mêmes pris contact avec eux en les invitant sur leurs terres, espérant des invitations aux parties de chasse en échange. Gorchalas avait ainsi obtenu des contacts intéressants qui lui avaient permis de s'incruster facilement dans le paysage financier de Daguefilante. Leur enseigne était reconnu et leur signature mettait en confiance vendeurs et acheteurs. Ils avaient même ouvert une succursale à Refuge. Leur affaire était solide. Tout leur souriait.

Elegnan arrêta de contempler l'éperon rocheux et se retourna dos à la mer. Gorchalas ne viendrait plus maintenant. Un cri la fit revenir à la réalité. Au bout de la jetée, Callia Fralinie, lui faisait de grands signes. A son grand étonnement, la jeune brétonne s'avança sur le ponton et vint la rejoindre face à la mer. D'habitude c'était Elegnan qui quittait son repaire.

« Il n'est pas venue cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » répondit Elegnan. Elle aurait bien aimé le voir c'est vrai, mais elle n'allait pas se sentir mal à cause de son absence. C'était juste un bonus. En tout cas, quelque chose devait tout de même transparaitre sur son visage puisque la jeune brétonne devinait à chaque fois si oui ou non Gorchalas avait paru.

« Ces hommes tous des ingrats. » reprit Callia en riant. « J'ai hâte de monter sur la barge pas vous ? ».

Elegnan sourit. La jeune femme savait toujours quoi dire. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rejointe sur le ponton. C'était lors des premières parties de chasse. Les Fralinie avaient étés parmi les premiers habitués à fréquenter le jeune couple, faisant fi de leurs origines. Alors qu'Elegnan s'était excusée auprès de ses invitées pour courir sur le ponton, la jeune Callia l'avait suivie. Elle l'avait rejointe au bout de la jetée en lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elegnan se souvenait très bien de la scène qui avait posé les fondements de leur amitié.

« Vous allez bien ? » avait demandé la jeune brétonne.

Prise au dépourvu, elle s'était retournée et avait répondue violement « Oui pourquoi ? ». Elle avait tant voulu voir Gorchalas qu'elle n'avait plus prêté attention à rien. Même cette vulgaire brétonne avait pu l'approcher sans pourtant faire preuve de discrétion et elle, une chasseresse n'avait rien entendue. Elle se maudissait de son imprudence. Si un agent du Talmor avait voulu l'assassiner, elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

Effrayée, Callia avait tout de même répondue « Pour rien désolée. Lorsque vous vous êtes excusée j'ai cru à un problème … Intime… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir courir sur le ponton. Alors je me renseignais. Je voulais juste être agréable. »

La mine déconfite de son invitée avait fait culpabiliser Elegnan. Elle s'était aussitôt excusée et avait répondu : « Désolée … Callia n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne voulais pas vous être désagréable. Je voulais juste voir Gorcha… Mon mari. Il vient parfois sur le rocher en face. » en pointant l'éperon rocheux de l'autre côté de la crique.

Souriant timidement, Callia lui avait demandé « Vous l'aimez beaucoup Gorchalas ? »

Du tac au tac Elegnan avait répondu oui.

« Alors je suis contente pour vous » avait conclu Callia en repartant.

Elegnan lui avait rattrapée par le bras sans trop savoir pourquoi et ramené à ses côtés sur le ponton.

« C'est très gentil à vous d'être venu. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante, vraiment. Les autres ont dû trouver ça terriblement déplacé non ? Je vais devoir leur donner des explications. »

« Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis sorti prendre l'air et c'est du kiosque que je vous ai vu. Les autres sont gentilles mais je suis plus jeune que la grande majorité des dames là-bas. Après tout je suis une jeune mariée, même pas encore enceinte. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Un peu comme vous. » l'avait-elle taquinée. En voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son hôtesse elle avait continué : « Elles ont toutes pensé comme moi. De toute façon tout est tellement beau chez vous que personne ne vous tiendra rigueur pour votre absence. La seule pièce où nous discutons toutes pourrait servir de sujet de conversation pour toute l'après-midi. Aucune chance qu'elles aient remarquée ou vous alliez. Elles ne s'ennuieront pas croyez moi ni sans vous, ni sans moi. »

Un court silence s'était installé. Callia avait fini par reprendre : « Cet endroit est magnifique. Si seulement nous vivions face à la mer. Vous disiez que Gorchalas venait sur le rocher en face n'est-ce pas ? Comment faites-vous pour le voir ? C'est si loin ! Et même si vous le voyez, comment être sure que c'est lui ? »

« C'est facile » avait répondu Elegnan, « nous sommes des bosmers. »

Callia était restée bouche-bée. Elle finit par balbutier « Gorchalas c'était… oui bien sûr… ça se voyait je veux dire… Mais vous je n'aurais jamais pensé… Je vous croyais impériale… Ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit que … »

Elegnan l'avait coupée pour mettre fin à son embarras. La brétonne l'amusait et elle ne voulait pas que la charmante teinte de rouge qui colorait son visage y reste à jamais imprégnée. « Je viens du nord du Val-Boisé, à la frontière avec Cyrodiil. Même si mes deux parents sont bosmers, il y a beaucoup de sang impérial dans leurs familles. Il faut croire que chez moi, ce sang à supplanter le reste. En plus j'ai été espionne, chasseresse et je suis sans me vanter une excellente archère donc oui, ma vue est affutée. Je pourrais après quelques échauffements vous abattre un cerf qui viendrait sur ce rocher. Sans aucun problème. »

Là, Callia avait eu LA réaction qu'espérait Elegnan. Elle avait été admirative. Elles étaient repartie bras dessus-bras dessous et depuis avaient noué une amitié privilégiée. Elles s'étaient découvertes et Elegnan avait enfin connu le plaisir simple de l'amitié. Pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait d'avoir rencontré la brétonne. Une seule de ses paroles valait dix fois les critiques acerbes que lui avaient faits de vieilles carnes traditionalistes en découvrant son passé de mercenaire. Callia était bien plus ouverte d'esprit. Elle avait un esprit pur, poétique, amoureux de grands espaces et de paysages. Elle adorait apprendre, que ce soit les chants à la mode de Daguefillante ou les techniques de défense d'Elegnan. Elle était adorable et deux ans d'amitié avec la bosmer lui avaient donné la confiance en elle qui lui manquait. Entre la dague cachée dans sa manche ou sa compréhension des conflits politiques et économiques, elle avait lié un intellect brillant et affuté à son esprit candide. Elle était admirable en somme, du moins pour Elegnan, Gorchalas qui l'avait prise en amitié, et son mari qui n'en revenait pas de tant de félicités dans sa vie, de beauté chez sa femme et de gibier dans ses celliers.

Elegnan sortit de sa rêverie et revint à la réalité. Entrainée par Callia, elle marchait à travers le jardin. Elle observa un moment le soleil jouer dans les magnifiques boucles auburn de la jeune femme. Puis, se baladant entre de grands buissons fleuris, elles babillèrent en suivant les allées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles atteignirent les terrasses supérieurs du jardin, construites à flanc de rocher. A peu près à la hauteur du toit de la maison, elles virent le Soleil commencer à descendre, lançant ses premiers traits orange à travers le ciel. Elles restèrent là en silence jusqu'à ce qu'une barge à la grande voile rouge passe dans leur champ de vision. Avec un sourire malicieux, Callia partit en courant dans les escaliers, riant comme une enfant. Le coucher de Soleil serait magnifique ce soir. Elegnan la suivit et, dès la sortie du jardin ordonna que l'on prépare la barge. Si les hommes ne rentraient pas dans les prochaines minutes, on partirait sans eux, tant pis.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'embarcadère, elle vit la foule de ses invitées sortir de la maison entrainées par Callia. Tout sourire, Elegnan respira à grands coups l'air de la mer. Ils avaient bien fait de ne jamais rentrer au Val-Boisé. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait changer de vie. Et de tout son cœur, elle priait les Divins que rien ne vienne bouleverser ce paradis terrestre qui lui servait de logis.

* * *

Du revers de la main, Elegnan essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Elle voulut remettre derrière ses oreilles les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur les yeux mais se ravisa en voyant ses mains pleines de terre. Quelle idée étrange de planter des lavandes ! Mais bon, elle refusait tout nette de devenir la maitresse de maison inactive. Certes elle était heureuse de s'épargner le nettoyage de la demeure ou les lessives mais vider les animaux ou planter dans son jardin elle en était capable. Et elle en serait encore capable pour quelques siècles si tout allait bien. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva enfin et s'essuya sans ménagement sur son tablier.

En rentrant dans les cuisines, elle sourit à Gorchalas qui, assit sur le seuil, participait au vidage des animaux tués la veille. Elle se lava les mains et, joignant la pièce d'apparat, trouva leurs invités les plus matinaux levés. Après les chasses, quelques couple restaient dormir et ne repartaient que le lendemain. C'était souvent des habitués ou alors des seigneurs qui venaient de loin. Ils mangeaient et discutaient dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Plus de faste et de manières, on était entre amis. D'ailleurs les serviteurs, couverts de tâches primordiales comme le récurage du parquet ou le salage du gibier, n'hésitaient pas à demander aux invités de changer de salle si sonnait l'heure du nettoyage. Evidemment, les Fralinie partaient toujours les derniers.

Sans surprise, Callia était levée. Lisant distraitement un livre près de la fenêtre, elle discutait gaiement avec un associé de Gorchalas qui faisait preuve des plus grandes amabilités. Lorsqu'Elegnan entra suivit de la femme du commerçant, Callia sourit et il ne fut plus question que de remerciements pendant plusieurs minutes.

La salle se remplit de nouveaux arrivants et Callia, muette depuis quelques minutes, tira Elegnan à la fenêtre. A leur grand étonnement, une carriole défoncée arrivait depuis la route, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. S'échappant discrètement vers la porte, Elegnan commença à s'inquiéter. Des visites à l'improviste ils en avaient mais jamais dans un tel attelage. Par une autre fenêtre, elle aperçut une silhouette gigantesque bondir hors de la carriole à peine arrêtée. Une silhouette qui dépassait largement de la tête et des épaules le garrot des chevaux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Se retournant elle aperçut Callia arrivant derrière elle. Son regard inquiet n'exprimait qu'une chose, aider Elegnan. Il suffit d'un hochement de tête de la bosmer et, feignant à la perfection un engouement enfantin, la brétonne entraina tous les invités vers le jardin, loin, très loin de l'entrée. Tandis que le petit groupe de nobles suivait Callia, jetant tout de même des coups d'œil intrigués vers la porte, Elegnan respira un grand coup et sortit discrètement la dague cachée dans une paire de bottes derrière la porte. Puis, un sourire de façade plaqué sur le visage elle ouvrit grand la porte :

« Keerava ! » cria-t-elle très haut. « Comme je suis contente de te voir ! J'avais oublié que vous arriviez ce matin. Par les Divins je peux être d'une bêtise ! »

Le ton enjoué rassura les invités trop curieux qui quittèrent les lieux et rejoignirent le groupe sans même se soucier d'apercevoir la dite Keerava. Une autre bataille commençait maintenant. Continuant sur sa lancée, Elegnan reprit : « Et tu as Aïcha avec toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi ! Elle est ravissante. Et elle a les cheveux de son père ! ». Puis se tournant vers l'orque gigantesque : « Et Durgash ! C'est si gentil à toi de les avoir accompagnés ! Je sais que tu es très occupé mais c'est gentil de passer nous voir. » Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds elle lui plaça un baiser sur la joue. « Ancus et Isabeau nous rejoignent bien dans 3 jours ? Ah ce que je suis heureuse ! ».

Leur libérant le passage, elle laissa retomber la dague dans la botte.

« Ta robe est magnifique Keerava ! Ce tissu vert est incroyable ! On trouve les meilleurs couturiers à Daguefilante pour sure ! ». Elle devait faire comme si tout était normal. Ne RIEN laisser suspecter ! Passant rapidement devant les différentes pièces, elle continua « Je sais que vous devez être éreintés mais s'il vous plait venez voir mes lavandes ! Elles sont splendides ! Ma fierté ! »

Ah elle était là ! Elegnan remarqua tout de suite que la servante altmer n'était pas naturelle. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elles étaient deux tiens ! « Nerussa vous serez gentille de courir me chercher Gorchalas. Accompagnez le jusqu'à mes lavandes d'accord ? ». En regardant mieux, Elegnan vit le balais et le seau d'eau pour nettoyer le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nerussa ne pouvait pas avoir innocemment choisi de passer un coup de plumeau sur un meuble juste devant la porte...

« Tout de suite madame » répondit la servante en s'esquivant. Elle laissa tout de même son regard trainer longtemps sur l'argonienne et l'orque et enfin sur le bébé avant de continuer son chemin vers les cuisines.

Dès qu'elle eut disparut, Elegnan ouvrit la porte à la volée et entraina tout le monde dans le jardin. A peine arrivée aux lavandes elle les interpella : « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle était hystérique.

Keerava voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Durgash la coupa, la voix dur et déterminée : « Ancus et Isabeau sont morts. Le manoir a été attaqué par des assassins expérimentés. Quelqu'un nous en veut vraiment et à décider de passer à l'action. Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous. Du moins de ceux qui étaient activement contre lui si comme je le pense c'est un coup du Talmor. »

Choquée, Elegnan s'effondra sur un banc de pierre. Remontant les yeux elle vit Aïcha : « Et … Et Aïcha ? »

« Sauvée grâce à Keerava. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Tu l'as remarqué tout à l'heure. Sinon tu n'aurais pas commenté la robe. »

Se retournant, Keerava montra le tissu imbibé de sang autour de sa plaie rouverte.

« Assieds-toi Keerava, ils vont arriver. Nerussa ne doit pas voir que tu saignes. Elle et au service du Talmor. Sois toujours face à elle. »

Choqué, Durgash éructa : « Pourquoi est-elle chez vous ? ». Il porta la main à la poignée de l'espadon au travers de son dos. « Je te préviens Elegnan, c'est Aïcha avant vous ! »

Elegnan eut peur. Déjà elle apprenait que ses vieux amis venaient d'être sauvagement assassinés et en plus ses supposés alliés la menaçaient de mort.

Keerava prit alors la parole : « Tais-toi Durgash. C'est malin d'avoir cette soubrette chez eux. Le Talmor croit les avoir sous surveillance et ne déploie pas de moyens supplémentaires puisque leur espionne n'est pas découverte. Si jamais cette altmer vient à mourir ou disparaitre je ne doute pas que le Talmor se fera plus insistant pour découvrir les secrets de nos amis. Je suis certaine qu'Elegnan et Gorchalas ne lui laissent découvrir et transmettre que des choses inoffensives. Voir même interceptent les messages s'il le faut. C'est une sorte de protection et particulièrement ingénieuse si tu veux mon avis. Les derniers qui se sont opposés au Talmor complètement ont mal fini malgré un système de défense à toute épreuve. Je le sais, j'y étais… » conclut-elle en murmurant, les yeux rivés sur le petit corps d'Aïcha.

Gorchalas arriva enfin, talonné par Nerussa.

« Mes amis je suis ravi de vous voir ! » annonça-t-il bien plus naturellement qu'Elegnan. Il serra Durgash dans ses bras puis se pencha pour embrasser Keerava.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu Nerussa ! Vous ne m'annoncez que des bonnes nouvelles vraiment je ne sais ce que cette maisonnée ferrait sans vous. Vous êtes une perle. »

Toute confuse la servante bafouilla des remerciements.

« Nos amis resteront plusieurs jours, pouvez-vous aller préparer des chambres ? » demanda Elegnan.

« Bien sure » répondit l'altmer avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Gorchalas reprit haut mais toujours très naturellement « Ces deux semaines avec vous vont être magnifiques je le sens ! J'ai prévu tant de choses à faire ! Nous avions une partie de chasse hier mais je compte bien en réorganiser une durant votre séjour. Vous devez voir ça ! D'ailleurs vous pourriez discuter avec nos invités. Callia, l'ami d'Elegnan à une voix en or ! Les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter, c'est impressionnant ! Je dois juste allez vider une biche je vous retrouve au déjeuner. » et il s'éloigna.

Nerussa disparut dans la maison juste après le départ de Gorchalas.

Soulagée, Elegnan souffla : « Il a compris. Il sera à l'affut et il tuera l'oiseau que cette espionne enverra. Cet oiseau-là se taira à jamais. Et Nerussa sera convaincue d'avoir envoyée son message. »

Impressionnée, Keerava voulut complimenter Elegnan sur cette organisation mais elle ne put aller plus loin qu'un sifflement admiratif.

Durgash la coupa : « Bien joué c'est vrai. Mais même si le Talmor est pour le moment dérouté on ne peut être sure que ce soit lui qui ait payé les assassins. Et on ne sait pas s'ils ont abandonné la chasse ou non. Si ça se trouve ils sont en train de torturer un de mes contacts à Daguefilante et ils savent que nous nous sommes dirigés vers la pointe de la Brétonnie. Or il n'y a que vous que je connaisse dans la région. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent notre trace. On ne peut pas rester cachés. Nous devons partir et vite. Il n'y a qu'à Lenclume que Keerava et Aïcha seront en sécurité. Entre l'indépendance du pays et les réseaux de Shamar et Azzan dans l'alik'r, personne ne pourra les atteindre une fois là-bas. »

Il avait à peine repris son souffle, ne jetant que des regards au bébé gigotant et à la bosmer face à lui. Keerava résignée se contentait de jouer avec l'enfant.

Pensive, Elegnan finit par dire « Nous devons donc vous faire traverser la baie… Et je suppose que si tu n'as pas pris directement un navire à Daguefilante c'est qu'il y avait des raisons suffisantes… »

Un silence s'installa.

« Vous partirez… Ou vous attendez qu'un de nos navires de commerce fasse un crochet par ici pour monter dedans ou… Ou vous prenez la barge. Dès ce soir. » conclut-elle.

Durgash acquiesça content. Keerava intervint : « Tu es certaine Elegnan ? Je sais que tu tiens à ce bateau… Et, si nous prenons la barge, vous ne pourrez pas prétendre ne pas être impliqués… Alors que sur un bateau de commerce nous pourrions nous cacher.»

« Non c'est parfait. La mer sera calme ce soir. Même une barge pourra joindre Lenclume sans encombre. » Elegnan se tut puis se relevant elle dit simplement « Le paradis a quitté la Terre » et s'éloigna.

Sombrement, Durgash partit vers les écuries sans un mot. Keerava elle partit tristement vers la maison. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Elle se sentait comme un corbeau noires ailes, noires nouvelles. Derrière elle venait l'hiver. Derrière elle venaient les larmes, la peur, le sang, la mort et le sacrifice.

* * *

Nerussa se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Elle voulait se renseigner sur les nouveaux arrivants. Cela intéresserait surement ses supérieurs au plus haut point. Déjà, le message de la veille avait dû leur parvenir et ils étaient aux aguets, attendant les suivants.

Cependant, elle ne trouva personne dans les chambres. Les lits étaient bien défaits mais ils n'étaient pas là. Courant aux cuisines, elle apprit que l'orque était parti chasser très tôt avec Gorchalas comme cela était prévu. Elegnan n'ayant pas paru non plus, on pensait qu'elle avait emmené l'argonienne et l'enfant se promener. Intriguée, Nerussa accomplit rapidement ses premières tâches et partit vers l'embarcadère. C'était là que devait se trouver Elegnan vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue au jardin en allant arroser les plantes. Encore une fois elle ne vit personne. Désert et vide, l'embarcadère semblait ne plus accueillir que les fantômes.

Nerussa commença à revenir sur ses pas puis brusquement se retourna. La barge ! Elle avait disparue ! Courant jusqu'à la demeure, elle se rua dans sa chambre pour écrire une note rapide. Dès qu'elle eut fini elle grimpa dans la volière. Elle devait prévenir son contact ! Elle le DEVAIT ! Pour la gloire du Domaine elle le devait ! Arrivant essoufflée haut des marches elle chercha un oiseau… Et n'en vit aucun…

Bouche bée, elle s'appuya contre le mur encore suintant de guano. Il y avait encore la veille une centaine de volatiles… Au sol, les cadavres de plusieurs pigeons et colombes trahissaient un massacre volontaire. Les autres oiseaux effrayés ne reviendraient plus ou pas avant très très longtemps.

Il fallait qu'elle aille au bourg le plus proche et qu'elle donne la lettre à un messager pour Daguefilante. Descendant les escaliers, elle courut vers les écuries. Il devait bien y avoir une charrette pour le bourg prévue ce matin ! Elle trouva les écuries en pleine effervescence. Ca criait de partout au vol et au criminel mais personne ne semblait vouloir partir pour le bourg.

A ce moment-là, une voix claire appela Nerussa. Entre les palefreniers, Callia Fralinie lui faisait de grands signes.

« Nerussa venez vite avec moi. Vous êtes attendus au chevet de votre maîtresse. »

« Quoi ?! » Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle qui pensait accuser ces sales bosmers de ce coup tordu. Elle les imaginait déjà ayant fui clandestinement à Lenclume avec leurs invités. Elle les voyait même massacrer sauvagement leurs propres oiseaux…

La brétonne continua « C'est incroyable ! Ils ont volé la barge d'Elegnan vous vous rendez compte ! Ce sale orque hideux et cette argonienne perfide ! Ils se disaient leurs amis et ils leur ont volé leur bien le plus précieux ! Et égorgé tous les oiseaux de leur volière je viens d'y aller… C'était… Immonde » et elle trembla de dégout.

Nerussa ne comprenait plus. Les bosmers étaient des victimes ?

« En tout cas Elegnan vous veut spécifiquement à son côté. Ainsi que moi. Ce n'est pas un ordre de maître à servante Nerussa. C'est une demande d'amie à amie. Ils vous estiment beaucoup vous savez. Le vol de sa barge et surtout la trahison de ces amis ont laissés Elegnan dévastée. Je crains le pire pour elle. Vous devez la soutenir. Etre présent comme moi à son chevet tant qu'elle n'est pas remise. C'est le seul moyen de préserver son esprit. S'il vous plait Nerussa ! Pour elle ! Pour Gorchalas aussi ! »

Nerussa était perdue. Si tout cela était vrai, les bosmers étaient des victimes. Et si elle refusait ce que lui demandait la Fralinie pour courir au bourg envoyer un message, elle perdrait une opportunité en or de se rapprocher du couple et d'avoir plus d'informations plus tard…

En poussant la porte de sa maîtresse, Nerussa fut choquée. Alitée, pâle, les yeux gonflés, Elegnan reposait comme un cadavre. Ce qui restait de ses cheveux noirs dévastées faisaient une crinière clairsemée sur l'oreiller. La majorité de la jadis splendide chevelure trainait en poignées épaisses sur le sol. La bosmer s'était littéralement arracher les cheveux.

« S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous serez avec moi pour l'aider. » insista Callia.

Ebahi, Nerussa hocha la tête. Elegnan ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie… Ce n'était juste pas possible…

« Pouvez-vous allez changer cette eau et ce chiffon s'il vous plait ? » lui demanda Callia « Ramenez de l'eau fraiche et un chiffon propre pour la rafraîchir »

« Tout… Tout de suite » dit Nerussa en sortant.

En parcourant la maison, Nerussa ne revoyait que le visage dévasté et cadavérique d'Elegnan. Les bosmers étaient forcément innocents… La situation était critique…

A la fontaine, elle jeta un regard implorant vers le ciel et pria de toutes ses forces « Pourvu que le premier oiseau soit arrivé ! »

* * *

Une fois Nerussa partit, Callia s'approcha doucement du lit d'Elegnan et s'assit à son côté. Les larmes aux yeux, elle embrassa le front de son amie.

« Tu étais obligée de faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle sanglotante.

Ouvrant ses yeux gonflés, Elegnan articula « Oui. C'est la meilleure solution… Pour tout le monde. Ils ont fui… Et nous sommes innocentés… Si pour nous sauver Gorchalas et moi il fallait tuer les oiseaux et perdre le bateau je suis prête à le faire. »

« Oui mais t'empoisonner ! Pourquoi ? »

Elegnan sourit « Tu es une des seule à qui j'ai parlée de ma période sombre… Quand j'étais un assassin… A l'époque je me suis mithridatisée contre la plupart des poisons. Et pour que Nerussa marche jusqu'au bout et qu'elle nous innocente… C'était nécessaire… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de le faire… Mais l'occasion était parfaite… Keerava était une des seules personnes à avoir un poison assez puissant pour m'affecter… Normalement la dose n'était pas mortelle… Surtout pour quelqu'un en parti immunisée comme moi… Keerava est alchimiste, elle sait ce qu'elle fait… Enfin j'espère… »

« Tais-toi ! » cria Callia « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir… » et elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

Excédé, Gorchalas balança la tête du sanglier dans la mer. Couvert de sang, il venait de passer sa rage sur la pauvre bête qu'il avait traqué toute la matinée. Seul sur son éperon rocheux, il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension. Sa femme était entre la vie et la mort… Sa FEMME ! Il avait juré devant Mara de l'aimer à jamais et pour des elfes cela avait une vraie signification ! Et il l'avait laissée s'empoisonner…

Contemplant la mer face à lui, il hurla… Si jamais elle mourrait il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Et il se tuerait pour sure ! Il avalerait la même dose de poison qu'elle ! Il n'était pas immunisé lui ! Il mourrait de la même façon qu'elle… Mais avec bien plus de douleurs… Il se trainerait des heures au sol comme un chien ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait… Unis jusque dans la mort…

Les yeux perdus dans le vague il repensa à Durgash et Keerava qui emmenaient Aïcha en sécurité à Lenclume… Tout ça pour les couvrir… Tuer les oiseaux passait encore mais le poison… Ils se devaient de le faire pour s'innocenter auprès de Nerussa, il ne cessait de se le répéter. Utiliser ses amis pour se protéger ne l'enchantait guère mais sinon Elegnan et lui suivraient de trop près la trace d'Ancus et Isabeau. Heureusement que Keerava était compréhensive. Elle avait même proposé discrètement de trouver une tactique pour les innocenter. Elle leur avait même proposé de partir avec eux. Durgash lui n'aurait jamais accepté qu'ils se protègent sur son dos. Si leurs morts faisaient gagner quelques minutes de vie à la petite, l'orque n'hésiterait pas à les sacrifier. Malheureusement, la seule solution que Keerava et Elegnan avaient trouvée était le poison. Lui n'en avait rien su. L'histoire de trahison ne tiendrait debout que si quelque chose convainquait l'espionne… Elegnan devait s'empoisonner pour feindre la dépression nerveuse… Heureusement l'argonienne savait à peu près ce qu'elle faisait en manipulant les poisons. Elegnan devait se remettre au bout d'une dizaine de jours. De quoi laisser les fugitifs atteindre la sécurité du palais d'Azzan…

Il se rappela leur rendez-vous sur l'embarcadère au cœur de la nuit. C'était lui qui avait décroché l'amarre pendant que là-bas Elegnan s'empoisonnait. Elle s'empoisonnait tandis la barge libérée glissait sous le ciel étoilé… Et lui, ignorant tout à ce moment faisait des grands signes à l'orque prêt à le tuer et à l'argonienne qui venait d'empoisonner sa femme.

Impuissant, il se demanda pourquoi jamais le bonheur ne durait. Tout s'était bien passé pendant plus de dix ans. Et il fallait que tout sombre à nouveau… Désespéré, il se demanda si c'était sa punition divine pour avoir quitté le Val-Boisé il y a près d'un siècle de ça… Ou bien pour avoir rompu le Pacte Vert… Ou celle pour n'avoir pas vu grandir son fils…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voilà un quatrième chapitre qui arrive avec beaucoup plus de retard que promis. Je n'en suis pas spécialement content voir pas du tout mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à "améliorer" et "remanier" l'ancien chapitre qui en est à l'origine. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué pour les textes licencieux et les tableaux lascifs. Changement de décor également, on passe en Lenclume en 4E 220 soit un saut de 20 ans environ. Ehh oui Aïcha est grande maintenant mais vous ne la voyez toujours pas niark niark niark. Vous n'avez qu'une sublime princesse rougegarde pour vous faire les dents...**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une lecture la moins pénible possible et vais publier dans peu de temps 1 ou 2 chapitres bien moins compliqués à retravailler puisqu'ils sont moralement acceptables.**

 **Littérairement votre,**

 **Altenos**

* * *

La tête appuyée contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre, Sherina soupira légèrement, tournant doucement la page de son livre. Absorbée par son ouvrage, ses yeux ne clignaient presque pas, suivant méthodiquement les lignes manuscrites. Régulièrement, elle remettait en place, d'un geste mécanique, une mèche folle qui tombait devant ses yeux. Parfois elle allait même jusqu'à réajuster ses coussins mais bien c'était là la seule chose qui la détournait quelques instants de sa lecture.

Elle adorait lire au clair de lune. En règle générale, elle adorait tous les soirs comme celui-là où la Lune éclairait le désert comme si le jour avait refusé de se coucher complètement. Ces soirs qui offraient tant d'opportunités pour s'amuser et briser les règles. Quand elle dérivait le long du fil de ses pensées, c'était aux souvenirs de ces nuits qu'elle rêvait en souriant. La lumière argentée permettait de se déplacer quasiment comme en plein jour et, lorsqu'elle se coulait dans sa chambre, elle remplaçait largement la lueur vacillante d'une bougie. Confortablement installée dans une de ses fenêtres en alcôve, Sherina restait éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit à lire, rêver ou épier ce qui se passait dans la cour en contrebas. C'était ses activités favorites depuis que Larthjar et Aïcha, ses frères et sœurs de lait, étaient partis pour Bordeciel. C'étaient surtout les dernières qu'elle puisse faire toute seule. Lorsque Larthjar et Aïcha vivaient encore avec elle, ils faisaient lors de nuits comme celle-ci des chevauchées nocturnes ou des courses dans les vergers. C'était Nachael, son cousin, qui les avait initiés à de telles explorations à l'époque où il était également éduqué au palais. Plus jeunes, à l'époque où ils n'avaient pas le cran de sortir de l'enceinte, ils observaient les messagers qui portaient des missives à la faveur de la Lune, se demandant quel lourd secret ou grave nouvelle parvenait au maître de maison. C'était ensuite tout un jeu le lendemain matin pour extorquer la vérité au seigneur Azzan. Quand la nouvelle était trop importante pour de jeunes oreilles, Azzan omettait de répondre et rétorquait même qu'aucune lettre n'était parvenue, juste un messager changeant de cheval. Les enfants restaient certes sur leur faim mais avaient l'impression de détenir un grand secret. Lorsque la nouvelle était légère, il finissait par baisser sa garde et l'enfant qui l'avait poussé à bout ou soutirer l'information gagnait la partie. C'était presque toujours Sherina qui gagnait. Après tout, le seigneur Azzan était son père et elle savait mieux que quiconque le faire céder.

Ses gouvernantes et professeurs l'avaient très souvent réprimandée quand elle était plus jeune, car ces veillées l'empêchaient de se concentrer le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, à près de vingt ans, elle était capable de veiller plusieurs soirs par semaines et de n'en être pas importunée si elle se ménageait le reste de la journée. Elle avait moins de choses à faire qu'avant et puis les nuits aussi brillantes étaient rares en dehors de l'été. Elle passait donc la majorité de ses nuits dans son lit, prête à mener le lendemain une vie de plus en plus monotone.

Un petit choc se fit entendre mais Sherina ne broncha pas. A peine l'entendit-elle. Il se répéta une fois puis une autre et la jeune femme leva les yeux de sa page. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre espérant voire la pluie. Elle était si rare en Lenclume, même ici en dehors du désert alik'r, que le reste de la nuit aurait été une grande célébration remplie de cris de joies s'il avait plu à verses. Mais il ne pleuvait pas… Personne non plus dans la cour. Sherina ne s'inquiéta pas mais quitta tout à fait son livre, collant sa figure aux carreaux. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible, espérant voire sans être vue. Suspicieuse, elle fouilla les coins d'ombres et les porches, à la recherche de formes inhabituelles. La tâche était rendue plus compliquée à cause de plusieurs chariots de marchandises qui n'avaient pu rentrer dans les entrepôts au village et qui, du coup, étaient stockés ici. Soudain, un projectile vint heurter la vitre entre ses deux yeux. Elle se jeta en arrière en réprimant un cri, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait voulu être discrète, c'était raté… Doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit une forme humaine se détacher de l'ombre des chariots. La forme s'avança dans la lumière, se relevant en laissant s'échapper une poignée de sable et de gravillons. Lorsque Sherina la vit, elle laissa s'échapper un cri de joie et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle fit tout de même attention à ne pas claquer les portes mais bientôt, le bruit de ses pieds nus lancés au pas de course se perdit dans les couloirs vides du palais. Il ne restait plus que le livre, jeté au sol, ouvert et froissé.

« Le cavalier est passé » murmura Sherina en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Elle traversa la chambre à pas feutrés et retourna vers l'alcôve dans laquelle se trouvait son lit. Elle en écarta les légers voiles flottants du baldaquin. En contrejour, la lumière de la lune dessina les courbes parfaites de son corps à travers la fine gaze de ses robes de nuit.

L'homme qui se trouvait allongé là laissa échapper un grognement approbateur, souriant devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il tendit les bras et referma ses doigts sur la taille de la jeune fille, sentant sa chaleur au travers du vêtement. Délicatement, il l'attira à lui, la faisant lentement tomber sur son torse musclé. Ravie, elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre sa poitrine. De ses doigts fins, elle caressa imperceptiblement ses tétons puis descendit très lentement jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Elle adorait sentir les muscles puissants se contracter juste sous la peau lorsque ses doigts passaient. Du bout de son index, elle suivi le visible tracé des muscles, envoyant des frissons parcourir tout ce corps qu'elle découvrait peu à peu. S'arrêtant, elle remonta d'un coup, brossant le torse de l'homme sur toute sa longueur. Il ne put retenir un gémissement face à la vague de chaleur qui parcourut son corps.

Elle taquina doucement une petite cicatrice rosée qui ressortait sur la peau basanée au-dessus du téton droit. Loin de trouver qu'elle enlaidissait la poitrine qui la portait, Sherina la considérait comme une marque de vie, de feu dans les veines, d'ardeur… La trace du courage de son porteur qui n'avait pas laissé son ennemi aller plus loin. Un bijou précieux augmentant la valeur totale du trésor et à traiter avec la plus grande précaution avec vénération. Elle y posa ses lèvres. En un long et doux baiser, elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la poitrine jusqu'au cœur qu'elle sentait battre à grande vitesse. Tournant son visage, elle déposa son oreille contre ce cœur et, laissant cascader ses longs cheveux noirs, elle écouta l'afflux et le reflux de sang qui animait le corps parfait allongé à ses côtés. Elle resta attentive, se concentrant sur le sang rubis qui parcourait les veines.

L'homme ronronna puis partit d'un léger rire très bas, intime, en écho au sourire qui se répandait sur son visage. Il posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille puis l'entoura de son bras droit. Tandis que sa main gauche replaçait les mèches noires qui cascadaient, sa main droite s'immisça entre les voiles, rentrant en contact avec la peau délicate. Même si son visage resta impassible, l'épiderme de Sherina réagit promptement au toucher masculin et se hérissa. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la paume du séducteur vint se placer dans le bas de son dos, son corps se cambra de lui-même, faisant ressortir ses formes voluptueuses et pressant leurs poitrines plus intensément.

Relevant la tête, elle lui quémanda un baiser qu'il lui offrit sans hésiter. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste supplémentaire. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sherina ne demande à nouveau un baiser. Souriant l'homme lui ré offrit et ne sépara pas leurs lèvres. La main de Sherina descendit lentement jusqu'aux lacets de cuir qui fermaient son pantalon. La jeune femme commença à jouer avec les lacets tout en les défaisant un à un puis fit glisser sa main entre les épaisseurs du cuir. Le baiser cessa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se vit fixée par des yeux gris, froids et durs. Sa résolution fondit en un instant. Maladroitement elle essaya de poursuivre et poussa sa main plus avant dans le pantalon de l'homme, rentrant en contact avec le tissu de ses sous-vêtements. Au travers, elle sentit la chaleur qui se dégageait de la virilité de son compagnon.

Elle ne parvint pas à continuer plus loin. Saisissant ses poignets, l'homme se redressa et la repoussa au milieu des coussins avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit contre le mur de pierre froide. Les larmes aux yeux, Sherina enfonça sa tête au milieu des coussins sans même prendre la peine de masser ses poignets endoloris. Là, seulement, elle laissa échapper ses sanglots, essayant de ramasser les débris de sa fierté de rougegarde tout en se soustrayant au regard de son amant. Aussi fut-elle étonnée lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser et l'homme l'entourer de ses bras. Elle se sentit enlevée des coussins puis elle se retrouva assise, dos au mur, au côté de son compagnon. Pétrifiée, elle pencha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule afin de l'empêcher de voir son visage ruisselant.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots

« Bien sûre » répondit son compagnon

« Nachael ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? » redemanda-t-elle, plus fort. Il se raidit.

« Shhhh tu m'avais promis de ne pas prononcer mon nom ! Si quelqu'un t'entends ça peut très mal finir ! »

« Il leur aurait été plus facile d'entendre tes gémissements » rétorqua-t-elle hargneuse « Si quelqu'un nous espionne, il serait alerté depuis longtemps. »

Nachael s'empourpra, « Une promesse est une promesse ! Je risque ma tête ! »

Face au regard inquisiteur de Sherina il ne savait que répondre. Il finit par ajouter rapidement « Et non nous ne ferons définitivement pas l'amour ensemble »

Il avait touché juste, la bouche de sa compagne s'agrandit comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle se referma bien vite. Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau brisé son peu de détermination il pouvait lui imposer son point de vue sans grands débats. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait éviter ce soir.

« Sherina tu es ma cousine. Tu es magnifique, agréable et délicieusement vive d'esprit. Mais je ne te toucherai pas ou ne t'autoriserai pas à me toucher davantage que ce que l'on a déjà fait. Si nous continuons… Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir nous arrêter. Ton père nous a fait promettre à tous ou nous a tous intimidés de façon à ce que l'on ne prenne pas ta virginité avant ton mariage. C'est on ne peut plus clair ! Je ne vais pas faire ça à mon propre oncle sinon il me tuera si un autre membre de la famille ne réussit pas avant lui. En plus nous étions d'accord pour ne pas aller trop loin, tu sais tout ça et pourtant tu nous mets en danger, en plus de ton avenir. »

Le silence de la jeune fille l'étonna. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi combattive que la majorité des femmes rougegardes mais de la a entendre ce discours bancal jusqu'au bout. En se retournant vers elle, il se rendit compte qu'il était sorti du baldaquin et qu'elle le regardait fixement, ravalant ses dernières larmes. Il revint après d'elle et la serra contre lui pour sceller leur réconciliation. Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit dans ses bras avant de relever la tête et de demander :

« Pourquoi redoutes-tu ce cavalier ? »

« Quel caval… Ahhh non je ne le redoute pas ! Du moins pas lui directement. Tu sais, il y a vingt-cinq ans, notre pays, Lenclume, a fait sécession et a refusé de se rendre au Domaine Aldmeri. La guerre civile a duré cinq années jusqu'à ce que nous repoussions l'envahisseur elfe et gagnions notre liberté. Récemment, il y a eu quelques résurgences de cette querelle à cause de groupuscules de sympathisants qui espèrent le retour de nos anciens tortionnaires. La guerre n'est plus officielle sur notre territoire mais il y a des escarmouches entre pro-rougegardes et pro-altmers. Actuellement, la région accueille plusieurs seigneurs en contact avec le Talmor. Depuis plusieurs mois je sillonne le désert pour lever des volontaires et des mercenaires afin de stopper ces seigneurs. Les deux milices se sont affrontées il y a trois jours dans les dunes. Nous avons gagné mais les survivants se sont séparés. Une fois payés, les mercenaires de l'Alik'r sont retournés au désert les paysans patriotes s'en retournent tranquillement chez eux en prétextant avoir visité de la famille. Nous, les généraux organisateurs sommes en danger. Les seigneurs du coin savent qui nous sommes et que nous leurs sommes hostiles alors ils nous traquent et nous devons tout faire pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Normalement je ne crains pas grand-chose ici mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. A ma connaissance il n'y a aucun seigneur traître qui soit d'un rang supérieur à ton père. Mais je me méfie des messagers, on ne sait jamais… »

« Papa peux te protéger ! Tu es toujours son héritier tant que Trevaia n'a pas accouché d'un garçon ! Même s'il ne peut pas approuve publiquement cette guérilla pour sauvegarder sa position, tu sais parfaitement qu'il déteste le Talmor. Il a fait la même chose que toi lors de la guerre d'Indépendance. Il a été dans l'illégalité et il a fini anobli ! Il ne peut que t'appuyer et te protéger. »

« Je sais tout ça ! Je sais qu'oncle Azzan ne me rendra jamais si on lui demande. Mais c'est un palais de riche bourgeois anobli ici, pas une forteresse ! Les traîtres sont désespérés et ton père en agace plus d'un. S'ils veulent raser le village, le château et avoir nos têtes à ton père et moi ils en sont capables. » Il se tut. « Et je ne veux pas me présenter devant lui en fuyard. Nous nous sommes quittés fâchés la dernière fois et je préfère reparaitre dans quelques jours en héros qui a vaincu la troupe altmer plutôt qu'aujourd'hui en rescapé d'une bataille dont personne à Lenclume ne connait le résultat. Je dois juste attendre que les autorités de Sentinelle se déplacent. C'était une vraie bataille, ils vont être obligés d'en tenir compte. Ils ne pourront pas faire passer ça pour un règlement de compte. Alors je me ferrais connaitre.»

Elle l'observa puis finit par laisser tomber : « Et tu comptes rester cacher dans mes appartements pour les cinq prochains jours au moins ? » questionna-t-elle.

Nachael baissa les yeux et rencontra le visage moqueur de Sherina. Il avait fait un faux pas. Il avait tendu une perche à sa cousine. Elle avait dû voir une faille évidente dans son plan qui lui avait échappé. Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

« Et tout cela bien entendu sans me toucher un seul instant ni te faire remarquer par aucune de mes servantes. C'est un plain infaillible Nachael… Tu dois être le meilleur tacticien que Lenclume ait accueilli depuis l'aire méréthique au moins. » et elle se mit à rire.

Elle se leva d'un bond et traversa sa chambre dans un tourbillon de froufrous colorés et de bruissements soyeux. Grimpant sur la banquette près de sa fenêtre et baignée par l'éclat de la lune, elle déclama : « Sire Nachael, fils de Shamar et héritier d'Azzan, je capitule devant la sagesse de votre diplomatie qui me dissuade d'essayer même de lutter contre vous. Je laisse vos forces armées rentrer en ma cité et prendre contrôle de mes terres jusqu'à mes propres appartements. Prenez vos quartiers comme bon vous semblera mais laissez-moi vous implorer à genoux de me laisser au moins ma chambre … »

Sautant au sol elle courut ouvrir la porte du boudoir puis se saisit un pichet d'eau. Effaré, Nachael la regardait faire et se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau glacé le fouette en plein visage. L'eau dégoulina sur son torse athlétique, le long de son pantalon de cuir et jusque sur les draps du lit. Complètement sorti de sa torpeur, il se leva comme un serpent et tendis sa main vers Sherina pour tenter de l'arrêter. Même s'il adorait ça, il ne voulait pas que son rire enchanteur ne réveille toute la maisonnée. Sa main ne rencontra que de l'air tandis que sa cousine s'était déjà esquivée dans une corolle de tons rosés, orangés et satinés. Il la pourchassa à travers la chambre en s'escrimant à ne pas renverser les tables couvertes de feuilles et de bibelots. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en pressant férocement leurs corps trempés. Elle lui rendit son baiser mais plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa en arrière. Effaré, il la regarda sans comprendre. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le suppliait de ne pas la repousser contre tout bon sens et maintenant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, lui et toute son anatomie, elle l'envoyait paître. Elle se rapprocha, reposa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine et le fit reculer à nouveau. Puis soudainement, elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front avant de se jeter en arrière et de claquer la porte les séparant. Il se rua sur la poignée mais entendit déjà le bruit de la clé dans la serrure.

Derrière la porte la voix de Sherina repris « … et contentez-vous de mon boudoir ! »

Se retournant dos au bois rugueux, il observa la pièce ronde et douillette avant de taper un dernier coup dans la porte pour la forme. Félin, il traversa la pièce et s'installa bientôt sur la banquette ou il attendit ses songes en vidant la carafe de vin et en maugréant contre sa cousine.


End file.
